Mew's Child
by Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen
Summary: Latias and Latios. My two favourite Pokemon of all time. So imagine my surprise when I find two eggs... Altoshipping in later chapters (I call it Wolfshipping) This story - and the others following it - will be following a true first person perspective. If the main character never asks or investigates something that hasn't been explained, it will not be explained.
1. Chapter 1 - Problems

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Thank you to the many FanFic writers out there who have inspired and helped me to start writing this, and start writing to begin with. You can see them and their stories in my favs list!

Chapter One – The Eggs

I have no life. That is me in a nutshell. I read loads of Pokemon fanfictions and am a great Pokemon fan. The only things I don't like about Pokemon is 1) It's not real 2) It's too immature and 3) The games are rubbish. They involve much less tactics than the anime, and if I was making a Pokemon game now, I would have more options for attacks like on the enviroment and stuff, and have more focus on the relationships between trainer and Pokemon. Anyway, that's how my brain works.

Currently I was trekking through the woods in search of a good spot to sit and just think. Currently my life was going to crap; my family was falling apart, we were almost out of money and jobs and my mother insisted on paying tons to charities which only made it worse.

I slipped on some mud but managed to grab a tree branch in time, pulling myself up onto a rock. I stood up and looked around. There was a beautiful waterfall cascading over a ledge, trees surrounding the bottom. I was near the top of a great glen, exploring the wilderness. It was tranquil here, very quite apart from birds and the wind. I mean really, when you're in Scotland, when is it not windy?

I thought this was a pretty good spot, and sat down on the rock to think. I could understand why my mother was being charitable, I was like that myself, but this was getting serious. She was donating close to a hundred pounds a week, and we were running out of money. My dad had just lost his job, as they had invented some sort of robot to take it over, and he was now smoking and going to the pub every day, spending his troubles away. May and Max were starting to panic, they were a bit younger than I was; Max being twelve and May fifteen. My name is Will; I'm 16, have a job in the local store, and am currently the only one paying money into the family. May is trying to get a job, but no luck yet.

As I was thinking these things, I noticed two weird shapes from behind the falling waters. I got up, and started to make my way towards it, but then saw that the only way I was going to get to it was across a log. I had no idea how it could have got there, but it was wedged through the waterfall, soaking and slippery. Deciding to take the safe route, I crouched down on all fours and started across it.

Then, halfway across, I heard a creak. I froze. Not now, this was a bad time..how long had this log been here? It was probably rotted with all the water. I was an eejit. I quickly started backtracking, but before I got even a meter, it snapped.

"SHIII-" I screamed, seeing the rushing water now rushing towards my face.

I closed my eyes...and nothing.

Wait, what?

Same as the HTTYD fanfic, I'll start short to get you gusy all excited for this! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Eggs

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: The same kind of thing is currently happening to my Youtube Channel, I am resetting it until I get a proper computer

Chapter Two – The Eggs

Why wasn't I dead? Or at least injured... I inched open my eyes to see I was hovering just above the water, drops occaisonally splashing against my face. WTH?

Then I started moving to my left, towards the waterfall. I started protesting and moving about in midair, to no avail. The water splashed all over my body before I was past it, and above solid ground. I was still floating. I tried to wriggle around, and to my surprise it worked. I kind of twisted to my right and did a barrel roll. Only thing was, it didn't stop; I continued spinning around close to vomiting before I managed to stop. It was like being in space!

Still not knowing what was causing this, I turned towards the two objects that I had seen before. There were in fact three, just that the smaller unoticed one was hidden behind the other two.

The first two were both clearly eggs; one was blue with red triangles, the other red with blue triangles. The object behind the two looked like it was made of glass, with a strange blue pulsating light inside it.

My breath caught in my throat. I knew what this was; anyone who was a Pokemon fan knew that they were Pokemon eggs, but I was the only one who knew exactly which two they belonged to, and what that shimmering jewel was.

They were the eggs of a Latias and Latios, my two favourite Pokemon. And the jewel between them was the Soul Dew, containing the souls of their mother and father.

But how...how could this be possible? Pokemon was a fictional universe!

I realised I didn't care. I had to get these eggs to hatch and take care of the Lati's, I had dreamt about this moment for too long!

Still floating mysteriously, I picked up the two eggs in my arms and put the Soul Dew in my pocket. Then I pushed off from the floor and went sailing through the waterfall again...and then I was flying through the air at a good speed, not slowing down, and had nothing to grab onto.

Well fuck.

I started panicking, flailing around in the air, almost losing the eggs.

_I want to go down! I need to go down! _I thought wildly, now at least 200 metres from the ground.

Then I fell...not again!

And for a second time that day, I was falling to my death at terminal velocity. This time I hit the ground. Hard. But for some reason it didn't kill me. I was still here, bones not broken, eggs not cracked. This was just getting wierder and wierder.

But at least gravity was back to normal. I took a step forward and didn't fly off into space; I let out a breath of relief. Then I started running back home, on the way wondering where or how I could hide this, and what would come from it.

I now had the responsibility of taking care of two _Legendary Pokemon_ which shouldn't really exist. If even one person found out, I'm sure they would go crazy, maybe try to steal them, make money from them, something bad for sure. I had to make sure they weren't discovered. But where could I hide them? How long until they would hatch? So many questions that I would have to answer when I got home. I knew eggs had to be kept warm, so I would need to keep them near a radiator or something. The good thing was that I spent most of my time holed up in my bedroom, and only May and Max had ever actually been in there. Mum and dad (before my life went to shit) would just shout when dinner was ready or if they needed me to do a job or something. So, if I kept the eggs in my room they should be okay. The next problem; what would happen when they hatched? I would have to show them the world, teach them how to well, survive and somehow get them to understand that they couldn't leave the room unless they knew it was safe and that there was noone around.

One advantage of my mum and dad being drunk and generally rubbish parents was that they were almost never home, so that was one problem solved. I would have to decide whether I could trust May and Max sooner or later.

Then, as I was nearing the house, I came up with one final issue; school and work. What if I was away when they hatched? And once they had, what would they do while I was away? I would have to cross that bridge when I came to it.

I checked outside the house for cars; yep mum and dad were gone. But where were my siblings? In that moment I realised I would have to trust them. They were both Pokemon fans themselves and knew about my favourite Pokemon, I would just explain that we couldn't tell anyone.

I walked through the door and almost walked into them. Well at least they had good timing. I hid the eggs behind my back.

"Ah! Will! What was that for? And what are you hiding?" May aksed curiously, seeing my arms behind my back.

"OK guys, don't freak out...you have to swear that will tell NOONE about this, including mum and dad okay?" I asked them, holding my breath.

"Ummm..okaayyy...why? What is it?" Max said.

I took in a deep breath..and held out the eggs. They recognised them immediatly.

"No way..." May muttered.

"Yes way!" Max shouted.

"Max! Calm down!" I reprimanded him. "This is serious!"

Then I proceeded to tell them exactly what happened in the woods, and my thoughts about it.

"...and that's why we have to keep it a secret" I finished.

"And that's the Soul Dew?" Max asked, pointing to the bulge in my pocket. They had watched the 5th Pokemon Movie with me and knew all about it and it's properties.

"Yep" I took it out of my pocket.

They stared in awe at the blue jewel.

"Anyway, I need to get these two to someplace warm, they've been in the cold for who knows how long" I picked up the eggs again, and started up to my bedroom. Before I got to the top of the stairs, I heard May and Max mutter something to each other before coming to some sort of agreement.

"What was that?" I questioned them.

They ran off to the sitting room, before coming back with...their own eggs.

"These appeared in our bedrooms this morning" May said.

This had to be a coincidence. May's egg was bright orange, and had some sort of feather pattern, Max's was green and white mottled.

"I guess we've all got our own Pokemon to take care of huh?" I said. Then I continued up to my room. Looking around, I saw the heater under the window, and went to place them there. Then I got some spare blankets and made a kind of nest for them. Then, I sat back and thought.

I was fast asleeo, dreaming of Latios and Latias hatching. In my dream I woke up to find the eggs glowing and pulsating, then I heard a faint crack...

Then I woke up for real and was sitting in front of the glowing eggs. Wait what?!

I pinched myself to make sure. No, definitely awake. This was incredible! I was about to see my very first real life Pokemon!

Then, the eggs split open, the shells halving to show...nothing.

"_Daddy!"_ Two voices shouted in my head, before I was hit in the stomach by two invisible..Lati's? It must be, I knew they could turn invisible, but not when they were born!

I am soooo excited for this story! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 - First Contact

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Wow...I am so glad I rebooted this, it's gonna be so much better

Chapter Three – First Contact

"Oof!" I shouted as the two dragons rammed into my stomach. The force of it threw me back into my wall. Great. Now I had two invisible Legendary Psychic Dragons to deal with. Not that I didn't like that, it was just that thinking of the many troubles they could get themselves into caused my head to hurt.

"Ummm...could you two go visible again?" I asked them uncertainly, not sure if they would be able to understand me or not. They didn't respond, just continued to press to my chest and stomach.

Duh! They were just hatched! They probably see my as their father, hence the telepathic message. Actually, does that mean they could talk to me thorugh telepathy?

_Hello? _ I thought, trying to conciously send them the message. No answer. I tried something simpler that might make them go visible. _Eyes, feathers?_ I gestured to my eyes and then moved my hand down to stroke their feathers.

This time, they seemed to get it, whether it was from my thoughts or from the gestures I will never know, but while I was stroking their feathers, I felt a kind of ruffling, and suddenly they were there.

They looked basically the same as in the anime and movie, but were much, much smaller. Each of them was about the size of my head, and their eyes were comically huge. I have never called anything adorable before, but this was an exception.

I had no idea what to do now. Should I try and explain to them never to leave this room? Or show May and Max? No they would be asleep, it was still dark. I eventually decided to try and communicate with them again, and tell them that they couldn't be found out.

_You Stay Here _I sent, pointing to them, then the floor and then gesturing to this room. Then the two started flying around extremely fast, knocking things off shelves and causing general chaos. They were doing all sorts of tricks in the air, seemingly able to float by instinct. They were cooing and doing backflips all over the place! I put my hands out for them to stop and sent _Please stop!_

Amazingly, they did. They calmed down and floated back down to in front of my face. Then May and Max walked in. The twins went invisible on instinct and hid behind me. I stood up and watched their reaction to my wrecked room.

"What have you been doing all night?" May asked me.

I smiled. I sent the two Pokemon another message _OK, friends_.

They resumed their visibility and slowly peeked their heads over my shoulders.

"Awwww, they're so cute!" May squealed, and her brother had to hold on to her shirt to stop her from running at them.

"May! They were literally born just five minutes ago!" I almost shouted at her.

"Sorry, It's just their sooo cute!"

"Wait until yours hatch, I'm sure they'll be cute too" I smiled at her.

Then somebody knocked three times on the door, and dead silence followed.

"Who could that be at this hour?!" Max whispered.

"You two go and get it, I'll keep these two company. Just make sure they don't come into my room!" I said.

They went downstairs, and after closing my door heard May's voice "Hello?" she said very sleepily.

"Sorry to bother you at this hour, but we have some bad news" Sounded a grave voice.

"W-what is it?" Max asked.

"Your parents are dead" That was the last thing I heard before collapsing to the floor, tears streaming from my eyes. They were dead. I know some of you out there are thinking; but you just said they were terrible parents! They are...but only since the start of last year. Before that it had all been very normal, yes my mother still donated a lot, but at least we were able to keep up with it. Then for the entire year my life had just been one bad thing after another. Then yesterday I had found these two and everything had changed.

Said Eons were trying to comfort me, nuzzling my face and hands. They could obviously see something was wrong, who couldn't?

"Thanks guys" I sobbed, petting their heads gently. They cooed back at me, their large eyes showing everything they wanted to say. I stood up shakily and started listening to the conversation downstairs again. May and Max must have been shocked, and not as quick to react as I was.

"...explosion killed thousands of people, we don't know who exactly it was targeted at, or who caused it-"

"I-I'm s-sorry o-officer, we need s-some time alone" May choked out.

"I understand, we will leave you now" The police officer closed the door, and I heard May and Max slowly come upstairs. They opened the door, and let me tell you now; they looked like dead corpses.

"I heard everything" I said shortly, before we all collapsed into a hug, tears streaming down our faces again. The Eons pressed closer to me, and I hugged them back as well. After what seemed like an eternity we ran out of water inside our bodies and fell back, sitting on the now damp floor.

"S-so what happens n-now?" Asked Max shakily.

"We're orphans aren't we?" May said. "Are we going to the orphanage?" The rest of our relatives had died, due to one accident or another. None of them had died naturally, or of disease.

The truth hit me like a steam train.

"That explosion was aimed at our parents. They're going to be after us next" I announced.

"What?! How do you know that?!" Max almost shouted.

"Think about it. None of our relatives died of old age, no diseases or cancer, there was always some sort of terrorist attack or "accident" that killed them" I explained.

"So what do we do?" May asked, tears brimming again.

"We run"

My god I was close to crying when writing this! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 - On The Run

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So I've recieved one or two reviews from people who have created names for themselves, but I can't reply to them, which means they don't have accounts. Why? It only takes a few seconds to get an account, and then you can have all of your private messages and favourite stories at your fingertips!

Chapter Four – On The Run

We started packing right away, but had to make considerations for the Pokemon. We had to try and make some sort of Pokemon food, but had no idea how. So we just took some basic food supplies with us.

We had one bag for two extra spares of clothes for each of us, and other things like shoes and coats. The second bag was for all our food and cooking supplies, the third bag was for anything else, including May's and Max's Pokemon eggs.

As we were going over everything, and making sure we had everything needed, there was another knock at the door. The twins hid themselves again while May got the door.

"Hello?" She asked politely.

"Hello again. We are here to announce that, as you have no other relatives or guardians to take care of you, you are to be taken to the orphanage. May paled.

"Um excuse me, but could we talk alone for a moment?"

"Certainly miss" Said the police officer, and closed the door over.

May ran back to the us with a flustered face. "We need to go. Now"

We started to quietly open the back door, but a loud creak soon resounded through the silent house. We then barged it open, it smacked against the wall, and there was a shout from the front of the hosue.

We started a beeline towards the nearby woods, hoping we would be able to slip into the darkness before the police caught up. Then there was a click and a flashlight was turned on, highlighting our retreating backs.

We started running even faster. Max was actually coping quite well, fueled by the adrenaline of the moment. May was the same, but was looking a bit worse for wear, and I was tiring quite quickly. It wasn't that I was unfit – I made sure of that – but I was just weak. It got so bad at one point that the twins started ramming into my back trying to get me to speed up. Eventually, I passed my "Runner's Wall" and started speeding up again.

Then we started up a hill, still hearing the shouts of the police behind us. We all started to slow down at this point, except Latias and Latios of course; they were floating.

Then, without warning, we fell. Off a cliff. Bad news eh?

Falling. Falling. Screaming...alive?

We were floating above the forest floor, unharmed except for a few sratches. De ja Vu...

Once we had dropped safely to the floor I looked around and saw the two Dragons floating near the top of the cliff, their eyes glowing. They had saved our lives! But how..? They shouldn't be able to learn attacks at that age! Mind you they were Legendaries...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY?!" I heard a shout from above, and the dragons turned towards them, his eyes glowing.

"Backup! Calling for backup now! We have..." The voice faded back as the Eons floated back down to the trio.

"_Daddy?"_ Latias sent and floated close to her "father".

"I'm fine" I reassured them, getting up and dusting myself off.

"You can hear them?!" Max asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but only some occasions, like when there's some strong emotions or something" I explained. "Actually, how do you two do it? It just seems to happens sometimes, do you just think your thoughts at me like I do? Or were you not even receiving those?"

They looked pretty confused but Latios got the gist of the question.

He cooed and "loooo"'d a few times, but nothing came through.

"Guess you just need to train to use telepathy" I sighed. "Let's get moving, if we go fast enough, we can get away before the police come back"

And for the rest of that day we continued through the forest, keeping well clear of roads and any other villages. By the end of the day we were dead on our feet (or air) and found a nice clearing in the woods. We set up our tents and got some food ready, as we hadn't had any all day. Starving as we were, we didn't bother cooking anything, just ate some biscuits, cheese and an apple. We also went foraging around for berries to give to the Pokemon, and we found a massive patch of blackberries. We collected a lot of them, most for future use, but we mushed up some for the Eons to eat. Thankfully they did, so the anime was right, Pokemon do eat berries as their food!

Then, we set up our tents and went to sleep, exhausted after a long and traumatising day. May and Max slept in one together, while the Lati's curled up next to me. Turns out we didn't need a fire that night.

Later on, I was woken by May's and Max's shouts of excitement. I blearily opened my eyes to find it was morning, May and Max must have woken up to find whatever was making them so excited. I carefully got up, trying not to disturb the twins, but of course as soon as I left they stretched out their tiny arms on instinct, wondering where their source of heat had gone.

I started to lie back down, but it was too late; they had woken up. They floated into the air, looking at me curiously. So I walked out of the tent, psychics following, to see a glowing coming from May's and Max's tent.


	5. Chapter 5 - New Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Awww, I really like writing these cute scenes between Will and the Lati's, I think my writing has definitely improved since I changed to a first person format. The only thing I will say about this, is that I expect my readers to make assumptions; like how the Eons got the hang of english so quickly. They're legendaries, which means they're very powerful and they're Psychics. You can figure out the rest for yourself. To Latis110's review; no Ash will not be in the story, I've listed the characters in the description and they will be staying throughout the story, apart from the Pokemon of course, they'll be staying too!

Chapter Five – New Friends

Will cautiously peeked his head inside their tent, to see May's and Max's eggs glowing. He quickly crouched own and sat inside the tent, the other two hardly paying any attention to him. The Eons came in after him, but when they saw the eggs they cooed in excitement.

"_Is that what we looked like when we hatched daddy?"_ Latios asked.

"Yep, except when you hatched you were invisible, remember?"

"_Yeah, but we were really scared when we hatched, so that was on instinct" _ Latias explained.

"Ssshh, watch, it's happening!" I exclaimed, as the eggs started glowing even brighter. Then they finally snapped in half, revealing two tiny little Pokemon, at least quarter the size of Latias and Latios. One was a orange chick; a Torchic, and the other was a white skinned humanoid creature with green hair over it's eyes; a Ralts.

"Awwww, no offense you two, but I think Torchic is cuter!" may squealed girlishly. The two dragons crossed their tiny arms and frowned at May.

"It's ok, I still think you're the cutest" I said, petting them, and they pressed into my side again, almost knocking me over. "Whoa! You two are getting stronger!"

Max was silent, staring intently at his Ralts, who was staring back.

"Max...? What are you doing?" I asked. No answer.

"Will...I think he might be having a telepathic conversation withit" May said quietly.

"What?! How could he do that? The little guy's just been born!" I wondered.

"Well, can't pure Psychic types use telepathy naturally?" May asked.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense" I concluded.

Then Torchic and Ralts both ran to their trainers and jumped up onto their laps. Unfortunately Torchic got a bit too excited, and ended up spitting a little ember at May. Her trousers caught fire and she ran out of the tent, screaming. I quickly went after her, fetching a bottle of water and pouring it over her trousers.

She sighed in relief. "Thanks. I guess Torchic was quite eager to meet me" Aforementioned Fire-Type came wandering out of the tent with the twins behind him, looking quite confused. "It's OK Torchic, you just scared me" May said, holding out her arms.

Torchic ran towards her again, but without the fire shooting from his mouth.

May enveloped him in her arms, hugging the tiny bird. His chirps could be heard from outside, quite muffled.

"Try not to squeeze him to death May" I joked, remembering my own similar introduction to the dragons beside me. Then Max walked out with Ralts, grinning from ear to ear.

"This is SO COOL!" Max exclaimed. "I always wished this would happen, but I knew it never would, but here it is!"

"Yep, I'm actually starting to think this is better than our old lives.." I said, looking at the two floating Eons.

"What?! Will how could you say that? We're supposedly being hunted down by killers, the police are after us, and our parents are – are dead!" May shouted, bursting into tears again.

"No, no, no! May, I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't!" I said, putting my arm around her and squeezing gently. "What I meant is that, we have Pokemon now, we're out here on our own, which is actually pretty fun and, let's be honest, who really liked school anyway?" I finished, walking over and stroking Latias and Latios fondly. Torchic looked up at May worriedly.

"_He's right may, you don't have to feel scared"_ A great voice boomed around us.

What. Was That.

Yesssss, five chapters in one and a half days! I'm so proud of myself! I'm still not sure who the main bad guy is gonna be though, so reviews are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting God

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Well, as you can probably tell, this chapter is about meeting Arceus. And just to anyone out there it's pronounced (Ark – ee – us) not (Arse – ee – us) Those people really annoy me :P

Chapter Six – Meeting God

"Who said that?" I asked the air.

"_Morgan Freeman...nah, I'm just kidding_" Said the voice in a humourous manner. Then there was a flash of light in the sky and a great purple portal appeared. Then an amazing sight to behold stepped, or rather, floated through.

"Arceus!" Max shouted. "Oh man, this is sooo cool!"

I couldn't contain myself; I burst out laughing, which caused Max and May to look at me strangely.

"What?" May asked me.

"Sorry, in-joke" I could've sworn Arceus was smiling at me, but it was hard to tell since he had no mouth that I could see.

"_Well I'm glad SOMEONE got my little joke. Anyway, I suppose you're wondering why I'm here and a lot of other things actually_" The God Pokemon said with mirth.

"Well, first of all, how on EARTH did Pokemon get here?!" Will asked.

"_That's a long story. First of all, I know that humans know of the Pokemon Universe, but they thought they'd created it. No. What actually happened was that I set off a series of events that would spark the imagination of one Japanese boy, who would eventually come to 'create' that universe. This occured because the Pokemon world was under threat. You see, the Pokemon Universe is paralell to yours, and when this threat caused it to implode, merging with your world. I was able to control this detonation, and sent out Pokemon Eggs that would go to only the bravest and most caring of humans. However these were only the normal ones, no Legendaries were able to get through because they were so powerful. Most Legendaries had been created for a certain purpose, but because your world had been created in a different manner, the Legendaries weren't able to get through. The only difference was Mew; her presence just dissapeared and not one of us knew where she went. However, because Latias and Latios only had to guard the Soul Dew, I could send them through with it, and with the last of my power, was able to force myself through. This caused me to sleep for a few days to regain my strength, and that is why I have only appeared to you now. Now, with the knowledge of how to train and battle Pokemon, you must journey to the Sevii Islands, in the Pacific, with at least one Pokemon of each type. Then you will be able to call upon the power within me that I cannot access and pull the Legendaries through to this world. The only problems we face are that I fear that the same threat that destroyed our world, is now coming to destroy yours, the authorities of your world are now looking for you, and this means you will not be able to access any permanent means of transport. The only help I can give is this; stay away from any Pokemon, or human even, that have purple eyes. That is the only sign we know of so far that shows signs of corruption. Good Luck"_ And with that, he retreated through the portal, closing it behind himself.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight; we're on a great quest to defeat this "corruption", bring the rest of the Pokemon into this world, permanently merging them together, all the while avoiding the authorities and have to go all the way to the Pacific ocean?!"

"Yep" I confirmed.

"What about those other trainers he mentioned? Didn't they get Pokemon Eggs like us?" May asked.

"I'm not sure what will happen to them, and I don't think Arceus does either, they'll have to hide their Pokemon Eggs and take care of them just like we did, maybe they'll end up running away, we just don't know. And Arceus can't do anything either, because his powers aren't of this world. It's up to us" I said.

"Well, the first step would be to start travelling right?" Max inquired.

"Yeah, and capturing other types of Pokemon, and avoiding the police, and lots of other things" I said.

"Let's go then!" Max shouted, snapping us out of it. We started gathering up our stuff, packing up the tents and gathering up some more berries for the Pokemon.

Then we set off, trekking across the forest once more. It was quite strange, being away from home, not really having any responsibility apart from keeping ourselves and our Pokemon safe. I was kind of worried about this corruption. It sounded like something Psychic, and if it was, he didn't want it to get anywhere near Latias and Latios. They were only three days old, and so vulnerable; they didn't know their own power yet. They would probably have to start training them soon, along with Ralts and Torchic.

"_Hey, do you two know how to train to use telepathy?"_ I asked the dragons.

"Ah! Who said that this time!" May cried out.

"Wait, you _heard _that?!" I exclaimed. "I only meant for the dragons to pick up on i – wait...how did I do that?!" I was extremely confused. I thought it was the Eons who picked up on my thoughts, not that I was actually using telepathy!

I tried focusing on Latias' mind, just to see if my suspicions were right. As soon as I did, I started feeling lightheaded, then a massive stream of thoughts came bursting through the mental dam. Lots of images at first, of me, of Latios, May, Max, Ralts, Torchic and of the police. Then came all the other senses; smells of the forest, the smell of me, apparently, sounds, me again, Latios. The most prominent thing in her head seemed to be me, which confirmed it; they did see me as their father.

Next thing I knew I was lying on the ground, blacking out, and my last thought was the realisation; I'm – I'm a Psychic?!

Dun-dun-dunnnn! Anyone who's properly read through Mew's Child already knows that was gonna happen, but for those who didn't :Dun-dun-dunnnn! :P


	7. Chapter 7 - Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: For now, I'm going to keep writing chapters for this story, and keep the HTTYD one on hold. This just seems to be how my brain works, if I come up with one or two good ideas, it'll set me on a roll for that story/chapter. So, as my mind is totally focused on this right now, I'm going to keep writing chapters for this story until my mind changes track. I hope this doesn't annoy anyone who really likes HTTYD! Also, go back and read Arceus' explanation in chapter six again, I made some updates.

Chapter Seven – Revelations

I slowly opened my eyes, to see Latias and Latios floating over me, worried looks on their faces. I slowly levered myself upwards, getting a massive headache as I did so.

"Ugh...Latias..I saw...into your _mind_" She looked utterly shocked. "But...I don't know how...am I like, a Psychic human? Because that would just be wierd..."

"Oh hey! Will's up!" Max cried, and he and his sister ran over. "Are you okay Will?"

"I'm fine, apart from a kicker of a headache..." Then I tried something new. I focused on a small rock between us, and imagined it lifting up...

"Will! What's wrong with your eyes?!" May cried. "They're...they're glowing!"

And then, slowly but surely, the rock lifted up in front of their faces, and their jaws dropped open. Then the rock dropped to the floor again, my eyes stopped glowing, and I fell to the floor, exhausted.

The last thing I heard was "_Dad! Don't do this again_" Latios telepathed in a warning voice,but it was too late. I slipped into blackness once again...

Next time I woke up, the first thing I felt was a sharp slap to the face and then two small forms hugging me.

"_Stop doing that! You're scaring us!" _Latias sent.

"Sorry guys, I didn't think that would happen again..." I said sheepishly, hugging them back.

"_Scratch that, you didn't think. Period_" Latios replied.

"On the bright side, I found out I'm Psychic! And that'll make it a lot easier to train you two to use telepathy and other attacks" I said enthusiastically. "And, I think I can permanently talk to you guys now"

Then May and Max walked over to me, worried looks on their faces also.

"How about you don't try anything like that again for now" Max deadpanned.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea...or I could practice it just before I go to sleep, that might work. Then we wouldn't have to waste travelling time with me falling unconscious"

"Hey! Maybe Ralts can help you use your Psychic powers without getting exhausted!" Max suggested. He turned round to his Pokemon and they stared at each other for a few minutes, evidently using telepathy. Then Max turned round with a dissapointed look on his face.

"Ralts says he would be happy to, but he did a sort of Psychic scan of you, and apparently you are _too _powerful for him to comprehend. He can't even see what other abilities you might have..."

"I'm..._too powerful_?! How does that work? I'm human!" I exclaimed. "Pokemon are the ones with all the powers, the Legendaries with even mo-" I stopped. What had Arceus said about Mew? That "_her presence has dissapeared, not one of us knew where she went"_ Oh. Dear God. Literally.

"Guys...I think...I think I'm Mew" I announced, and no one moved for at least five minutes, taking in this new information.

"...You think you're...Mew...?" May squeaked.

"How did your crazy-ass mind come up with that?!" Max shouted.

"Max! Not in front of these two!" I hissed, gesturing beside me.

"Woops, sorry. Guess I'll have to get used to that until they're older too" He said, meaning Ralts and Torchic.

"Anyway, I came up with that from what Arceus said about Mew dissapearing. I think maybe she realised what was going to happen, or guessed, and thought Arceus' 'Chosen One' needed some sort of power to keep him safe amongst other things. I don't know Max, it's just a suspicion, but it's the only way I can think of how I would become Psychic"

"Yeah, I guess that works, until we get a better explanation anyway" May concluded.

"Anyway, we should get moving again right?" I asked the others, and we set off for a second time that day.

Over the next few days, we travelled a few miles each time, and had eventually reached a break in the forest to see a city. It was on one side of a river, the Beauly Firth I think it was called, and a suspension bridge stretched across to the other side.

"Inverness" I said. "This should be a good place to stock up on supplies. The only problem is where to put you guys" I continued, gesturing to May's and Max's Pokemon. "Latias and Latios can easily follow me around, still being quite small and going invisible, but is there any way we could hide Torchic and Ralts?"

"Well, if you could quickly get a note of all the attacks they can do, we could start training them" Max said. "If you could find a library where there are computers, you could takes notes on what they can do, then bring it back to us. Then you go stock up on supplies while we try and figure out how to start training them"

"That's a good plan, but do you two want to stay with May and Max and train or go into the city with me, because it'll be pretty busy, and you might get quite scared" I asked the Dragon/Psychic Types. They shook their heads and floated round so they were behind me. "Alright guys, I'll see you in about half an hour, by then I should have printouts or something about Pokemon attacks"

I started walking down the hill towards Inverness, hoping there wouldn't be too much trouble...

Things are about to get interesting...hehehehe R&R!


	8. Chapter 8 - Authorities

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: I have recieved over five reviews for this story already! It's great to see how much you guys support me (even if most of them were red the lugia) and feedback is always appreciated. I'm going to keep these chapters short, because even though my story does feel like it's on fast-forward, I've tried loads of different ways to slow it down, and not one of them has worked. So I'm going to keep my writing as it is, because I'm only doing this for fun, and for anyone who likes reading it. If this was proffesional I'd want pay dammit!

Chapter Eight – Authorities

I walked down the grassy slope, towards a large road that appeared to lead into the city. The twins had long since gone invisible, and were floating right next to my head. I made sure no one was around before vaulting over the fence at the edge of the pavement and started to walk downhill.

It actually took a long time to find a library in Inverness, since you don't actually get them in cities that often. Once I eventually found one, I started using one of the computers inside, and managed to get a printout of four pages on Bulbapedia, one for each Pokemon's attacks, and the type effectiveness of each one. I saw some people glance at my printouts, then make a face, having no idea what they were about. I smirked; if only they knew...

It didn't take very long to get the supplies I needed, as there were massive signs everywhere pointing towards a shopping center called the Eastgate. Course, I'd been to Inverness before, but only by car to get shopping, so if I was somewhere unfamiliar I had to rely on signs for tourists.

"_You're right Dad, there are loads and loads of people..."_ Latias said, and I could tell she was flying closer to me.

"_I did give you the choice of staying back_" I replied, but there were more people than I expected. It must have been tourist season or something, because there were tour buses all over the place, the taxis were all full, and the pavements were so crowded that Latias and Latios had to be practically sitting on my shoulders to avoid being hit by the rushing populus.

Over the next hour, I found my way into the shopping center, and managed to get a decent amount of food, and even a couple of small containers full of berries for the Pokemon. I was just leaving the Eastgate when a policeman happened to walk by. He also happened to glance in my direction; I met his eyes for half a second, and in that moment, saw the problem.

His eyes were purple.

"_Guys...don't panic, but that man over there has purple eyes...we need to stay casual and not panic; if we're lucky, he won't notice us"_ I telepathed to the Eons. They immediatly moved behind me, and I could feel the fear coming off them in waves.

Then the policeman started quietly talking into his radio, and I subtly increased my speed. I was starting to panic myself.

"_OK you two, do you know where Max and May are? I need you to fly out of here invisible and go back to them. That way you'll be safe, even if I'm captu-"_

_"No!_ _We are not going to leave you to that...corruption thing!"_ Latios argued.

Then the policeman started running.

"_Go! Go! Go!"_ I urged the twins, as I started running down the street.

They needed no further encouragement, their fear taking over as they zoomed down the pavement, over the heads of passing commuters. However, they never went too far from me, stopping every now and then to let me catch up.

The corrupted policeman was closing in on me when I saw a familiar sign. The Train Station! I had been once or twice before to go on trips further down south, and I knew there was a shortcut near the end of one of the platforms.

Latias and Latios had stopped ahead of me again, but they hadn't looked down! They were hovering over some tracks, and a train was pulling in! My eyes widened, and I started sprinting down a paralell platform, not even caring that I was shoving other people out of the way.

The train driver looked almost as scared as I did when I leapt into the air in front of the train, wrapping my arms around Latias and Latios in midair and managing to combat roll without breaking my neck on the oppisite platform.

I could now hear a shouting over the noise of the trains; another policeman had joined the chase, and this time he had a megaphone.

"STOP AND HAND OVER THE CREATURES IMMEDIATLY!" He shouted. So he knew about Latias and Latios did he? The policeman that saw them in the forest must have reported them, and they did just see me grab at nothing in front of a train...

I kept runnig for the shortcut, hoping I would be able to lose them once I got to the carpark that it led to. Over another fence, and there it was. I ran for one of the smaller entrances, hoping against hope this would work.

I rammed open the door, Eons still with me, and started running up the staircase that was inside. I went a couple of levels up, kicked open a door and then continued up another level. I stopped there and held my breath, waiting for the footsteps. Eventually they came running up, their footfalls echoing round the stone walls. Then they faded, and I released my breath. I let go of Latias and Latios, and began to creep back down the stairs. When we reached the bottom, I peeked my head out the door, just to check there were no more. There weren't.

"_Yeah! We lost 'em" _ Latias cried, hugging me, and Latios joined in.

"I'm actually quite surprised they fell for that, you'd think they'd split up and one would continue upwards, but maybe not" I said. "Even so, they're still looking for us, so we'd better keep moving"

So I set off at a jog, and after half an hour of avoiding other police, I eventually reached where May and Max were training again. I slowed back down to a walk and entered the clearing, exhausted. I dropped the rucksack holding our supplies and faceplanted into the grass, just in time for a small flame to shoot over my head and hit Latias. She started flying around frantically, the fire only being expanded by the exess oxygen. I quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the dropped backpack, and splashed some over Latias. As soon as she realised the fire was gone, she turned and glared at May.

"Hehe..sorry" May said sheepishly.

"_Thanks for ruining my feathers"_ She sent sarcastically.

Wow, this one of my best chapters so far I think, and I've already had 6 reviews! WOOO! Also, any plot suggestions; ways to expand Latias and Latios relationship with Will, scuffles with the police, are much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9 - Rescue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: We are having a few problems with our internets right now, so there might not be many chapters over the next week, that and homework and revision...

Chapter Nine – Training

"So how much have you managed to teach Torchic and Ralts since I left you the printouts?" I asked.

"Torchic has almost learnt Ember..." May said.

"...and Ralts has just got the hang of Confusion!" Max finished happily.

"And I'm guessing that Latias and Latios have learnt Psychic by now?" I asked, turning to them. In response, both of their eyes glowed and lifted me into the air. "Great!" I praised them, and they let me down again. The two of them had also gotten a bit bigger over the last couple of weeks; just a couple of centimetres, but enough for me to notice.

We took out our tents after that and fell asleep, hoping that the police wouldn't somehow find us. They didn't, but the next morning, someone else did...

I woke up slowly, stretching my arms, sitting up. The tent seemed strangely empty...oh shit. I ran out of the tent; everything else was still there...but where were my little Eons?! I started panicking, adrenaline shooting through my veins; that was, until I remembered I'm _Psychic._ I closed my eyes and spread out my mind, searching for two very familiar signals. After a couple of minutes, I located them, moving rapidly to the south.

"_Guys! Can you hear me?!" _I telepathed, hoping against hope that it would work. A few minutes passed, and I stood stock still, waiting for a response.

Then finally; "_Dad! We don't know where we are! We woke up and we were in just blackness and it's like it's shifitng around! I'm scared dad..."_ Latias sent.

"_It's alright, I'm coming to get you; someone must have taken you in the night, and I think you're in a sack"_ I replied, before rushing around camp waking May, Max and their Pokemon up.

"Someone's taken Latias and Latios, we need to pack up and leave now!" i shouted, before ripping down my tent and stuffing it in my bag.

Just before we left, I used my Psychic scan-thing to sense where the Eons were, and they hadn't moved too far. This meant they weren't on any fast modes of transport which was good, but they were heading towards the city. He couldn't let them get there.

They started jogging towards the city, but with all of their supplies on their backs, it wasn't the easiest thing to do. They had to slow down to a fast walk, but they eventually spotted a group of four people walking towards the city, laughing amongst themselves. One of them had a sack slung over his shoulder, and he could see two lumps moving frantically around inside. My blood boiled.

"Hey Will I've got an idea!" May whispered, seeing the kidnappers as well. "What if I try and use Torchic's Ember to distract them, Ralts uses Confusion on the one with the bag, and you run in and grab the bag?"

"That sounds great May, but what if they have weapons, or if this is an ambush and they were expecting us?" I asked worriedly.

"Is there any way to tell if they have knives are anything?" Max asked, and I had an idea.

"_Hey, did you guys hear them talking about any weapons?"_ I asked the dragons.

"_Not really, but they were talking about how 'if they come after us, they'll look like swiss chesse within seconds' and stuff like that" _Latios said.

I froze. That probably meant they had a gun of some sort, probably not just a pistol.

"Guys, we have a problem. They have some sort of gun with them, and I don't know how we're going to deal with it" I said.

"Will, you're _Psychic_. As soon as they point it at you, just throw it out of their hands!" Max said in a "duh" tone of voice.

"Thing is, I'm not sure if I'll be able to doit at the time, I haven't trained that much"

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it in the heat of the moment, after all it's for your...children?" May said, questioning the last part.

"Alright kids, daddy's coming to save you" I said, taking a deep breath.

"Torchic, Ember" May said quietly, and lifted the fire-bird over the bushes where we hid. He spat hundreds of little fireballs at the grass around the kidnappers feet, setting it and their shoes on fire. They immediatly started hopping around, the sack bouncing against the mans back. I had to stop myself from running out there and tearing them apart with my bare hands.

"Ralts, use Confusion on the one holding Latias and Latios" Max commanded, and Ralts' eyes glowed blue. Then the man with the sack started staggering around as if he was drunk before face planting into the dirt. I ran out of the bushes, untied the rope around the top of the sack, and quickly opened the top. Two red and blue blurs shot out of the top, hugging me around the neck and lifting me into the air a couple of centimeters. They didn't say anything, just cooed happily and hugged me.

"OK, OK, I'm happy to see you guys too, but we need to get out of here, like now" I said, hugging them quickly before letting go. I turned to the other kidnappers. May and Max were still hiding in the bushes, the kidnappers still hadn't seen them.

The other three had finally put the fires out and were now staring at me in shock.

"Cat got your tongue?" I said, smirking. They really did look stupid like that. "Max, now!" I shouted, and Ralts literally threw the kidnappers into the bushes behind them, and we made a run for it.

Max was carrying the Psychic Type in his arms, for he had exhausted himself with that last attack. They still had a lot of growing up to do...

Woooo, another chapter! Will has officially declared Latias and Latios as his children which just makes their relationship even stronger! (Also more adorable :P)


	10. Chapter 10 - Bullets

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Wow... over 500 views, 10 reviews, 6 follows and 4 favourites...you guys are the best!

Chapter Ten – Bullets

We were running. Again. I think this is becoming a thing with us...

As we sprinted south, making our way past Inverness, we came across a road. A big one. With lots of cars on it. Shit.

Then as we were staring at it, wondering how we would get past, we heard shouting from behind us. No way... There was also the sound of bushes being ran through and the thump of boots hitting solid earth.

"RUN!" I shouted, and we all high-tailed it along the edge of the dual-carriageway. I saw people looking at us from their cars driving past, and some slowed down and watched us. What did they think we were? Entertainment for their journeys for when they get bored? Did they know we were on the run from killers?!

Then, I suddenly realised why they were staring...in all the panic the Eons hadn't turned invisible! And now there were hundreds of people staring at them, Ralts and Torchic, some even taking photos! This was extremely bad, but it was too late now, we just had to keep running.

Then I heard gunshots behind us, they were firing! And it sounded like a machine-gun fire, we could hear the bullets whizzing over our heads. Then suddenly, I heard a cry of pain from just above me, and Latios fell into my arms, red liquid soaking my t-shirt.

I felt a lump in my throat as I quickly glanced down at Latios limp body. Young as he and Latias were, they were quite vulnerable, and the bullet that had hit Latios had hit square in the center of his right wing. A massive amount of relief flooded my senses; he would live. The question was, would he be able to fly normally again?

Latias was crying, but still flying alongside me, her small tears seemingly flying backwards behind us. I wanted to hug her, tell her it would be ok, but not right now, too much was at stake. I started urging everyone on, telling them to go faster.

I still couln't see anything that would help us get out of here, out of our pursuers range of fire. They had stopped firing for now, who knows why, maybe they had run out of ammo? Either way, it was good for us. Then, I heard a loud blare from far behind us, recognising it instantly; a train. I looked up to our right and saw the tracks, we just needed to get there before the train, then we could jump on.

"There's a train coming! We can get ahead of it at the tracks up to our right, then we can jump onboard!" I shouted to the others, and we all veered up the slope to our right. We reached the tracks, but kept running alongside them, and I risked a glance back. The train was upon us, just meters away, but the kidnappers must have heard my shout, because they too were at the tracks, the train alongside them. Then they jumped on. Uh-oh, that was a bridge we'd have to cross when we came to it becuase...

"Jump!" I screamed, and I managed to leap onto the first open truck that came along, Latias following. However, May and Max weren't fast enough and were only able to make it onto the wagon behind me.

Latias and I were in an almost entirely empty truck, some crates in a corner and two big open parts in the walls where we had jumped/ floated in.

I sat down, holding Latios, wondering how to heal his wing. Latias lay down in my lap net to Latios, nuzzling him.

"_Can you hear me brother?"_ She sent, and a faint groan was heard from him. She gasped, and hugged him, careful not to go near his hurt wing. I tore off a strip of my shirt – fortunately not much was needed – and started bandaging his injury with it.

"Latios? Can you hear us?" I asked aloud.

"_Just barely"_ Came the faint reply.

"You need to rest, one of the kidnappers hit you in the wing with a bullet, and we're not sure how we're going to fix it" I said slowly.

"_Right.._" Latios replied shortly, and his heartbeat calmed to a slower pace, showing he was sleeping.

Latias sniffled, before turning round and burying herself in my shirt. Her body was shaking and I could feel my shirt slowly getting wetter. I hugged her, calming her down with my presence and warmth.

"It'll be okay Latias, he's not going to die" I soothed, stroking her tiny feathers. Slowly she stopped crying and laid down next to Latios again, falling asleep. After thinking through today's events, I fell asleep too, the steady clatter of the train lulling me into slumber...

Well, this was a shorter chapter, but I think I made up for it in emotion!


	11. Chapter 11 - Recovery

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Our power has just turned itself off, but I've got enough battery life to write a chapter!

Chapter Eleven – Recovery

When I woke up again, it was quite dark, but a faint red light showed on the horizon. Either it was sunset or sunrise, I couldn't tell. Latias and Latios were still sleeping on my lap, and the piece of my t-shirt that I had wrapped around Latios' shot wing had a patch of dark red around the wound.

I carefully picked Latios up and started to slowly unwrap the makeshift bandage. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding when it appeared that the blood had stopped flowing from the wound and had clotted. I took off the piece of fabric entirely and threw it to the side. It would be of little to no use now.

I thought I wouldn't be able to move Latias without waking her, so I just put Latios back down and stared out of the open truck door.

There were so many things to think about; mainly our future and what it held for us. What would happen to the other trainers that recieved Pokemon eggs? What would happen to those Pokemon? Would they be on the run like us? What was the threat that destroyed the old Pokemon world? How could it be stopped? How would I know how and where to summon the Legendaries into this world? What would happen to Latias and Latios if we did manage it? What would happen to our world if we managed it? How would Latias and Latios grow up? Would they still be with me at the end of all of this?

"_Dad?_" A voice interrupted me from my musings and I jumped a bit, waking up Latios as well.

"Hey Latias, something wrong?" I asked.

"_You're not usually this pensive are you?"_ Latios asked.

"Not really...not before my parents started fading away from us, then May, Max and I had to look after ourselves, then all this happens...there's so much to think about..." I trailed off.

Latias flew up to my face and nuzzled me, trying to comfort me. I could tell Latios wanted to as well, but he didn't want to risk flying and so just nuzzled my hand.

"_I can understand, Latios and I are starting to remember random flashes of what looks like our life before the Pokemon world was destroyed, and we're trying to recover them_" Latias telepathed, which surprised me.

"So...it's like you have amnesia?" I wondered.

"_What's amnesia?_" Latios asked me.

"I keep forgetting how little you know about this world" I chuckled. "Amnesia's when someone forgets all their previous memories and has some sort of trigger to recollect them. Sometimes these triggers will restore all of their memories, and sometimes only one or two, in which case they have to find a new trigger" I explained. The two mulled this over for a few minutes before:

"_Do you have the Soul Dew in that bag?_"Latias asked me. I nodded and rummaged around in my backpack before pulling out the silvery jewel. I'd been keeping in their since we left the house to keep it safe and away from anyone just in case it was vital like it was in the anime.

I put down next to Latios and Latias floated back down and laid next to him. Then they both stared at the Soul Dew and after a few moments, their eyes started glowing. Immediatly after, they both gasped and their eyes went back to normal.

"Guys? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"_We're...we're fine, I think we just saw the same images, right Latias?"_ And she nodded.

"_Yeah, we saw ourselves, much more grown up and, like ten times the size we are now. Then there was a giant wave heading towards an island city that had canals all through it...and there was Latios becoming the New Soul Dew..."_ Latias finished, and I gasped.

"That's _exactly _what happened in the movie! Remember what Arceus said about him sparking the idea of a Japanese boy who would "create the Pokemon universe". They made movies about it and one of them was about you two and the Soul Dew!" I explained.

Then, the Soul Dew started glowing, steadily growing brighter before we could see nothing but white. Then two voices greeted me and I looked up. Floating in front of me were two full grown Latias and Latios.

"_Hello!"_ Said the Latias cheerfully.

"Ummm...hi?"

Well, I think most of you can guess where this is going...


	12. Chapter 12 - Explanations

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Things are starting to get a little hectic in this story...

Chapter Twelve – Explanations

"_Guess you're wondering who is who here...?"_ The Latios said, nodding his head to the smaller Lati's by my side.

"Yeah...they said they were getting flashbacks from your life, Altomare and that giant wave that almost destroyed it" My 'children' were just staring at the two much bigger Lati's in wonder.

"_Yes...part of their minds are ours, sent through from the Pokemon world. However, since Arceus sent the Soul Dew with them, we got through as well...which makes things all the more confusing"_

"Yeah it does..." I glanced down at my Lati's and gasped. "Latios! Your injury has gone!"

"_No it hasn't...the Soul Dew only takes in entities, and their base appearance, it wouldn't have showed any scratches, wounds or anything abnormal"_ Latias said.

"_Damn...at least I can fly in here!"_ Latios said happily, zooming around us.

"Is there any way we can release you two from the Soul Dew?" I asked.

"_Maybe...since it isn't important to anything in this world, there might be a way, I don't know how though_" Latios explained.

"Well...I have been training a bit more recently, I wonder if I can do it..." I said uncertainly.

"_You mean...you've been training your Pokemon recently...?"_ Latias said.

"Oh, so Arceus hasn't told you about me being half-Psychic? Actually, he didn't know in the first place, but apparently Mew is part of me or something" I then proceeded to tell them all that had happened so far.

"_Wow...you've been through a lot together haven't you?"_ The red eon asked.

"Yeah we have, and now we're on a train, on the run, and trying to figure out how to fix Latios bullet wound"

"_Well, if you managed to get us out of here, we would be very grateful. Being stuck in here for five years with nothing to do except talk to each other is quite boring you know_" Latios said.

"I can imagine...well first, how do we get out of here? I get the feeling that trying this inside the Soul Dew won't be very good" I said.

"_Oh, that's easy enough, just imagine yourselves back where you were, and this will fade away"_ Latios explained.

I imagined myself and the twins back in that train carriage, and the scene faded away until we were sitting back down, Soul Dew no longer glowing and Latios wing still hurt.

Then I closed my eyes again, focusing my Psychic power on the Soul Dew. I really hoped this would work. The Soul Dew started glowing again, and this time I could see the silhouttes of the Latias and Latios in the Soul Dew appearing before us. They were slowly solidifying, becoming reality, when BOOM! I lost all control, and they faded away again. Thankfully, this time I didn't pass out, but I felt very dizzy afterwards.

"Almost..." I said. "I just need to train more..." I got up and started looking around the truck, to see what was in those boxes. I walked over to them and crouched down. It read:

**ID – 8273423986623634**

**100kg Rice**

**Category – Pulse**

This sparked a memory and I ran back over to my bag. I pulled out four pieces of paper and shuffled through them until I found the one I wanted.

"Aha! Latias, it's time to start your training!" I said.

She let out a squeak of surprise. "_Why? What am I learning first?"_

"You'll be learning Heal Pulse to heal your brother" I said.

"_Oh! How do I start? And doesn't that sheet say I have to be level 65 to do it?"_

"I'm pretty sure because this is reality you won't need to be level 65 to do it because there's no such thing as leveling here. So, to start try focusing on something that is healing...Latios wound! And try to imagine your energy flowing into him" I explained.

She sofly laid her...claws? Next to Latios' bullet wound and closed her eyes. After a few seconds I could see a faint glow coming from them and then miraculously I saw Latios wound beginning to close. My eyes widened as it dissapeared entirely and the feathers regrew over it, showing no trace. Then Latias fell asleep on top of it and Latios laughed in my mind.

"_That must have taken a lot out of her, I'm surprised she managed it so quickly"_

"So am I, Latios, althought her concern for you probably helps"

Just then we heard a thumping from the roof above us, and then the kidnapper from before stuck his head in through the door from the top of the carriage, grinning manically.

"'Allo poppet!"

BOOM! Pirates of the Carribean reference! If you haven't watched POTC yet, go watch them! They're all amazing!


	13. Chapter 13 - Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: I have gone back and read some reviews people left on the original Mew's Child. First, to the person who mentioned Altoshipping; well...I think I'm the first person on all of FanFiction who has done this type of thing with Latias and Latios. But, as you've seen, the old Latias and Latios are still there, and I do plan to put Will and Latias together like in the last fic. I saw some other reviews about how "that was a great story don't stop" Really? You think that story was great? Well, thanks for the compliments, but I honestly thought that old thing was shit, and I was running out of ideas for stuff to happen in it. This time I'm more prepared, have a better writing style - 1st person -, and it's full of emotions (as you've already seen).

Chapter Thirteen – Revenge

"Oh no you don't" I growled, and ran to him across the inside of the wagon. He pulled his head up before I got there and I wasn't stupid enough to look up outside. An evil smirk crossed my face when I walked quietly over to the other side of the wagon and looked out that side instead; There were maintanence ladders on the side.

I took a deep breath...and jumped. I heard the Lati's surprised squeaks from behind me as I dissapeared around the corner. I almost missed the rungs as I didn't compensate for the movement of the train, but managed to stretch my arms out and grab them. Latias and Latios went invisible and flew out to where I was holding on.

"_Dad! What are you doing?!"_ Latias telepathically shouted at me. "_You could get yourself killed!"_

"_I have to, it's the only way we're going to be rid of them, and they don't know you can use Psychic attacks yet do they?"_ I replied, before starting to quietly climb up the ladder, the wind whistling past me. Then I reached the top, and saw the other kidnapper staring down at me, knife in hand, purple eyes flashing.

He stabbed downwards at my hands, and I had to quickly shuffle along that rung. He stabbed again. I dodged again. My hands were beginning to show signs of ache. Stab. Dodge. Then I tried using my Psychic powers again, not too much otherwise I would pass out, but enough to get him to let up for a second. My eyes glowed and I imagined him being thrown backwards a little bit.

"What the fuck?" He said stupidly, before he was chucked halfway across the roof of the train. He actually managed to land on his feet, but this proved fatal for him as he stumbled backwards into his buddy and they both toppled off the speeding roof. I winced before hauling myself up.

"_Wow...I did not see that coming..."_ Latios said, revealing himself again, along with his sister.

"_Yeah, they're more stupid than we thought!"_ Latias joined in.

"Either that or the corruption has other problems to be dealing with right now, and isn't focusing on us" I commented. Then my eyes windened and then narrowed as pure anger filled my veins. The twins gulped at the face they thought I was pulling at them.

"_Umm, Dad?" _Latias sent nervously, before I gently pushed them behind me, and ran screaming at the man who had just climbed up the ladder a few carriages behind. He was holding the same machine-gun that had shot Latios.

I have to say he looked absolutely terrified at first, as I ran screaming at him. Then he aimed his gun at me, and the next few seconds were a red coloured blur as I apparently dodged the bullets before punching him straight in the face.

"THAT'S FOR SHOOTING LATIOS!"I shouted, before roundhouse kicking him off the train. "AND THAT'S FOR EVERYTHING ELSE!" I then sat down on the edge of the roof breathing heavily, before bursting into tears.

Latias and Latios came over to me, stunned.

"_D-Dad...?"_ Latias said quietly, rubbing her face against my wet one. "_What's wrong?"_

"Everything" I said quietly. "It's all so messed up..."

"_You think?"_ Latios said sarcastically, which brought a smile to my face.

"Thanks guys...for-for everything"

"_We'll always be here"_ Latios said, meeting my eyes. I nodded and stood u, new confidence flooding my body.

"Right...let's go get May and Max"

I started to climb down the ladder that was on the side of the truck next to mine, but was entirely knocked off when a fist met my arm. My world went black as I hit the ground, pain shooting up my ankle...

Man...I'm really putting Will through his paces now, and he has a rage problem... *whistles innocently and walks away from computer*

UPDATE: FanFiction won't let me upload any documents for some reason! :(


	14. Chapter 14 - Breaking News

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: If any budding writers out there are inspired to write their own from this story, freely do so. Feel free to take any ideas I had from this and put them into your own words, just send me a review with a link and I will happily read it!

UPDATE: Sorry for such a long wait, wouldn't let me upload any documents ;(

Chapter Fourteen – More New Friends!

I slowly pushed my eyelids back, the sunlight hitting my retina like a bullet hitting a body. Just thinking of that metaphor caused bad memories so I'll stop thinking about that now. For I think the fourth time in the last fortnight I saw Latios and Latias hovering over me, before I groaned and pushed myself up. They scooted back a bit, giving me some space. However, as soon as I did, pain wracked my leg, and I was forced back down the ground.

They immediatly flew back over to me as I cried out in pain, nuzzling my face.

"Ugh...what happened?" I asked weakly.

"_That man hit you off of the train, and you hit the ground on your ankle"_ Latios said.

"So where am I now?"

"_We managed to move you a bit into the trees beside the tracks, to make sure we weren't seen"_ Latias explained.

"Thanks guys...OK, I think I know what's wrong with my ankle.." Just to make sure, I lifted the sore leg into the air, and sure enough, my foot was bent at a strange angle. "Yep, I twisted it when I fell off the train. I know how to fix it, but it involves a lot of pain on my part. I'm going to twist it back into place, and once I have, Latias I need you to us Heal Pulse on it. I'll probably be shouting through this, but don't worry, it's for the better" I reassured them.

I took a deep breath...raised my foot up to my hands...and twisted. I screamed in pain, but held it in place, and Latias whimpered a bit, but closed her eyes. She then placed her hand over it and my pain receded. I let go of it, gasping for air, and looked at it; it was back to normal!

"Thanks Latias" I said, hugging her.

"_Glad I could help!"_ She cooed happily.

I let go, and stood up again, this time with only a little ache in my leg.

"Right, let's get going, we have to catch up with May and Max, where ever they are now. I don't know whether they would have gotten off the train at the next stop and taken my bag with them, or if they are just going to stay on it, so if we follow the tracks until the next station, check around it, and then carry on we should find them eventually. The only problem is keeping up with the train. I'm hoping another one will come along soon so we can jump on it. By the way, how long was I out?" I said lengthily.

"_Only for a couple of hours, and we haven't seen any trace of bad guys since so, I think they've lost us" _The blue Eon sent.

We were walking for a few hours beside the tracks before we reached the next stop on the line; Aberdeen.

"Wow...we actually travelled pretty far whilst on that train didn't we?" I said amazedly.

"_Yeah, but we were asleep for half of it, so_" Latias said as she and Latios turned invisible.

We had just entered the city through the tracks when a big bilboard-looking thing showed a news report.

"...showing what seems to be a young boy fighting three men on top of a train, one of them with a gun. These men should be reported as soon as they are seen, however we do not have many details of their appearance as of yet..."

"Phew, at least they didn't see my face, or you two, and they think the kidnappers are the bad guys! Problem is, anyone could be the bad guys, as long as the corruption gets hold of them" I said in relief. But then, my heart sank as...

"...earlier today we recieved over a hundred photos and videos of the very same train, showing what we presume to be the same boy running from the criminals. He has two other people with them, and they appear to have four strange creatures with them. In the earlier footage however, the boy is shown to be seperated from his companions and any viewings of either persons should be reported to reunite them. Details can be found on our website at..."

"Oh, that's just great. So now they know that you guys exist...but they're looking for me, May or Max to get us together again! This is great!" I said enthusiastically.

"_Yeah, hopefully they would have thought to stop at this city to let you catch up, but then again, did they see you fall?"_ Latios questioned.

"_I don't know, I hope they did..."_ I replied, using telepathy as we were amongst a lot of people now, and others would probably think I was going insane if they saw me talking to thin air.

We carried on walking into the city until suddenly...

"Hey look it's that kid from the news!"

Ah, shit.

I've received over 12 reviews now, but as glad as I am for all your guys support, could you put a little more detail than "great chapter" ? :P


	15. Chapter 15 - More New Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: I wasn't able to upload the document for chapter fourteen for a while because kept on coming up with a Type 2 Error :(

Chapter Fifteen – More New Friends

The eighteen year-old girl ran over to me, looking worried for my safety.

"C'mon, we have to get you back to your friends!" She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me through the crowd. I sent an exasperated look back at the twins who were following above all the jostling people.

Was I really this important? As this girl made herself known, people realised who I was and made way for us. Amazing how fast news spreads.

Eventually we made it to a tall black and white building, the sign outside it read: Police Station

Uh-oh.

She lead me straight inside, the Eons just managing to get through the swinging doors in time, and the rest of it was kind of a blur, as she spoke to some police officer, then I was put in a car, driven to a big office building, then up fifteen flights of stairs, newsroom, lots of cameras, sitting down.

"3...2...1..live!" Shouted a cameraman.

Well shit.

"So young man, what is your name?" Asked the interviewer. He was dark-skinned and had thin eyes, probably meaning he was Asian.

"Uuuh...W-Daniel" I said, fumbling the words, and looking around a bit. I saw a slight shimmer in the air above me, and knew that it was my kids. I breathed a sigh of relief; everything would be fine, as long as they were fine, I was fine.

"And what has happened to you over the last few days Daniel? It must have been very traumatizing for you, running from those killers"

And then I realised, this was it. This was the moment where I could turn everything around and fight the corruption.

"Well, first they broke into our house which caused...Nick, Laura and I to run from the house. Luckily we had just come back from a camping trip, so we had lots of stuff with us. Then, they caught up with us beside that dual-carriageway, and we tried to escape onto the train, but they got there before us. Then Laura and Nick were seperated from me, and eventually the killers found me, adn I was forced to fight them. As you saw, I managed to get rid of three of them, before the last one managed to punch me of the train" I explained, hoping the story would fit.

"And can you tell us what this man looked like?"

"Well, we overheard them talking, and apparently they're part of a criminal organization called the Corruption, and every single member has their eyes changed to purple" I said slowly, letting the information sink in and waiting for a response.

"And what about those creatures you were seen with? They were no normal animals..."

My faced paled, how would I get out of this? "Well...err..you see..." Before I could come up with a proper excuse, the cameraman came over.

"Uuh, sir we have a problem..." He said, pointing back towards the wire that powered the camera. It had been torn apart, but there were no chew marks or anything. I put two and two together and looked up.

"_Thanks guys, now let's get out of here"_ I said thankfully, getting up.

The interviewer saw me looking up and, then looked back at the wire. His face suddenly dawned in realisation, and he walked over to me.

"C'mon kid, let's get you out of here" He said quietly, steering me away with his arm. He looked back at the studio and said loudly, "I am going to ask him some private questions which might yield results"

We went back down the many flights of stairs, and got to the outside. Just before we exited the building, he turned me round, looking serious.

"You have Pokemon don't you" He said, startling me. However, I felt compelled to answer, as he clearly knew it had to be kept secret.

"Yes, and my name's not Daniel, it's Will" I replied.

"Right, let's go get in my car, we can get out of the city that way" He said walking towards a dark blue Toyota.

"We need to check the train station first, my brother and sister might be there" I said. "We have to make sure they don't get taken for interviews as well"

"All right, my name's Brock by the way" He said, sliding into the drivers seat. I held the passenger door open for a few extra seconds to let Latias and Latios slip in before closing it. Then we drove back through Aberdeen before reaching the train station again.

"I'll just be a few minutes, I know where they might be" I ran inside the doors, quicly looking around for any signs of them. I had almost reached the end of the main area when I heard a shout.

"Will!" It was May's voice, coming from seats at the side of the hall. I ran over to see both of them, with my bag as well as their own.

"C'mon let's go, there's a guy named Brock who can help us and knows about Pokemon" I explained quickly. Then we jogged back out of the station's main doors, and back to Brock's car.

"Throw your bags in the boot" Brock said, and we did just that before cliimbing into the car, May and Max almost sitting on Latias and Latios.

After a quick escape from the city Brock stopped on an abandoned farm road where nobody would find us.

"This is how I know about Pokemon" He said smiling, and whistled piercingly.

Just then, a massive pile of rocks erupted from the ground.

Yay! Finally a decent sized chapter!


	16. Chapter 16 - Explanations II

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: I am so glad to see that FanFiction is back up, anyway, this is probably where the chapters will start to slow down, as my exams are in a week and a half, and oooh boy does our school have some bitchy teachers...

Chapter Sixteen – Explanations II

A towering pile of rocks erupted from the ground in front of us, showering us with pieces of dirt. The dust settled to show a giant rock snake Pokemon; Onix.

"Wow..." All three of us muttered.

"Where did you find him Brock?" I asked.

"His egg just appeared in my house a week ago, and yes I know I'm a bit too old to be liking Pokemon, but I have since I was six years old, and so I took care of him. When he hatched it was absolute havoc" Brock explained.

"And he grew that quickly?!" Max said incredulously.

"Strangely enough yeah" Brock said, looking at the sheer size of his Pokemon.

"Well guys, that's another type of Pokemon crossed of our list, if you want to come with us Brock?" I asked.

"What? Why? What are you doing?"

"Oh boy..." I sighed, before telling Brock the entirety of what had happened to us over the last week.

"...then this teenage girl took me to you" I finished.

"Wow...that's a lot to comprehend in just a matter of days" Brock said amazedly.

"Yeah it is, and we've had our emotional moments, but these two have helped me through it" I said thankfully, petting the two Eons. They pressed into my touch and cooed.

"Yeah, aren't they Latias and Latios the Legendary Pokemon?" Brock asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I found their eggs behind a waterfall, and some pretty strange things happened that day..." I remembered.

"So I guess Arceus would have sent them there so that you would find them, and they would aid you on your quest to the Sevii Islands?"

"Guess so, he didn't mention it at the time though, as a matter of fact, he just explained what we had to do, then left" I said.

"Maybe he wasn't able to stay in this world for long, and so didn't waste time exlplaining it, and just left" Brock hypothesised.

"Maybe...anyway, we'd better get going, the more time we stand here talking, the more time it will take to get to the Pacific" May said, and we all got back into Brock's car, Onix digging underground again.

Sorry for such a short chapter guys, I've noticed a lot of errors whilst reading through this story, and intend to go back and fix them.


	17. Chapter 17 - Immortality

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: This might be the last chapter before I start working on my HTTYD fanfic again, I'm running out of ideas, but this chapter might give me some more!

Chapter Seventeen – Immortality

As we were driving through the country, I started thinking about, well, everything again. I thought back to all of the good times and bad times that the Pokemon were with us for. The first main issue that came to mind was when I killed that man for shooting Latios. I hadn't even been sure what had happened, it was just angry. But I had to make sure to keep it under control, otherwise the corruption might get me through it.

I realised I had done it for Latios' sake, but really? Now that I thought about it, it seemed a bit overprotective...but that was what father's did wasn't it? They protected their children? Would my dad have gone into a killing rage if someone shot me in the arm? Probably...

"Then I thought back to Latios' words "_We'll always be here"_ Was it true? Would they always be there? They were Legendary Pokemon, so they would live forever wouldn't they? But, the question was, would I be there for them? I would die eventually, and what would they do then? Then again, I was Psychic, and possibly part Mew, so how long would I live for?

As I was thinking all these things, I realised that there were two Legendary Psychics I could ask for advice. When we reached a lay-by, I asked Brock to stop there, before getting out with the Soul Dew.

"Will...?" Brock asked curiously. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see..." I said, before placing the jewel down on the ground and focusing on it. It started glowing before reality faded into whiteness, and the two Eons were in front of me. It was just me and them, not even my two were here.

"_I sense you come for advice"_ Said the Latios.

"Yeah, I did. I was mulling over some things when I realised that I'm probably not immortal, and wouldn't be there for my children when they grew up. Then I remembered Max's Ralts saying I was too powerful to comprehend, and the fact that I can use Psychic powers. I thought that it might have something to do with Mew dissapearing and I was wondering if you two could find out what on earth is going on?" I inquired.

"_It does sound as if Mew knew what was happening and came to this world somehow, but I don't know if you are actually part of her and vice versa, or she just gifted you some Psychic powers_" Latios said.

"Well, Ralts said he did a sort of psychic scan of me, do you think you could do the same thing and find out?" I asked.

"_Yes, that would be easy enough..._" Latios concentrated for a few seconds, before continuing. "_Wow...it does seem as if Mew has inhabited herself inside of you, giving you all of her powers and life force"_

"So does that mean I'm immortal?" I asked hopefully.

"_Yes, unless you use your Legendary power to sacrifice your life force, like Latias and I did for Altomare"_

"Thanks a lot guys, it's a relief to know I'll be there for them" I said, my words full of feeling.

"_No problem"_ Latias said, before hugging me.

Then the world started fading back to normal, and I found everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you manage to speak to them? You were only standing there for like, a second" Max said.

"Really? Well, yeah I did, and turns out that Mew actually sacrificed herself and gave me her powers and life force"

"So...there's another Latias and Latios in the Soul Dew?" Brock asked.

"Yep, and I'm hoping we'll be able to get them out again" I said.

Well, at least this chapter was a bit longer...


	18. Chapter 18 - Pokemon

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Okay, so SPOILER WARNING! I intend to bring Lapras into this, but I'm not sure how, as there are no Pokeballs...any ideas? I do have one, but then she would have to wait until near the end of the story, and I don't want to do that :( Also, I realised I've been neglecting Torchic and Ralts!

Chapter Eighteen – Pokemon

"I still can't get my head around the whole, Pokemon concept, it seems so unreal!" Brock exclaimed, as he drove along the motorway.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it after a while" I said. "After you've been hunted down by purple-eyed criminals and met God, it'll dawn on you"

"Yeah...so do you know where in the Pacific Ocean the Sevii Islands might be?" Brock asked.

"No idea" I replied.

"Well, I've just realised we're going to have to cross the English Channel to get to mainland Europe, and that requires a passport, do you have any idea how you'll pass through without getting noticed?"

"Well, unless we find a large flying Pokemon before then, no" I said.

"Maybe we'd better start searching for Pokemon? You know how you have to have one of every type to summon the Legendaries?" May said.

"Yeah, but the thing is, I don't know where to look first. I mean we don't know where they are, if only other trainers got them, or if they just were born in the wild with no mother or father" I worried.

"Surely Arceus couldn't have just given trainers Pokemon eggs, otherwise we wouldn't be able to find any!" Max theorised.

"Yeah, I guess...but where should we look first?"

"We should consider what type we want to find, and then go look in an area they might have been born" Brock said smartly.

"Alright, so we've got Dragon, Psychic, Fire and Rock Types right now, so say we find a Grass type?" I questioned.

"Yeah, all right, so let's go look in some fields or something" Brock said, before turning off the main road to a small rural track and stopping. We all got out and started looking for any signs of Pokemon, tracks, eggshells, attacks that had been used; but we found nothing.

"Hmmm, maybe the Pokemon aren't as common as we thought? Maybe we need to find a way to search a large area fast..." I muttered. Just as I said this, a pair of green leaves went sailing over my head at high speeds; Razor Leaves!

I then moved forward through the long grass, hoping it wouldn't attack again, as Latios and Latias were searching somewhere else. I was wrong. Something yanked at my feet, and I looked down just in time to see two vines grip around my ankles before I was pulled to the ground. They then dragged me through the grass until I came into a clearing and something large and heavy knocked me into unconsiousness...

I woke up to see a concerned green face looking down at me, with red eyes and a leaf on it's head; a Bayleef.

As soon as I woke up, she moved back a bit, allowing me to sit up.

"Ugh...what was that for?" I asked her.

She just "bay"'d a few times, and looked sorry.

"I can't understand you..." I said, then realised what I could do. I focused on the Bayleef's mind, and thought about sending my message; "_Don't be scared, just think your thoughts and I'll be able to hear them"_

She looked astonished that a human like me could use telepathy, but complied.

"_I'm sorry I attacked you before, I didn't realise who you were my lord"_ She bowed her head, and I bust out laughing.

"_Oh right you mean the Mew thing? I'd completely forgotten about it, why did you attack before you even saw me?"_

She looked surprised at my reaction, but when I mentioned why she'd attacked before, her face grew sad.

"_I was born in a bad place where people did experiments on me, but I eventually escaped. I'd rather not talk about it, but I thought you were them coming back"_ She explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry" I said, getting up and hugging her. "Anyway, do you want to come with us on our journey?"

"_Where are you going?"_ She asked.

"We have to get to the Sevii Islands in the Pacific, but we first need at least one of each type of Pokemon, do you want to be our first Grass Pokemon?" I said.

"_I would be honored to"_ She said happily.

"Right, we need to get back to the others, they'll be wondering where I am" I said.

She hung her head guiltily, and followed me back through the long grass. We eventually reached the spot where she'd started attacking me, and I started to shout for my friends.

"Hey guys, I found a- OMPH!" I was cut off as the Eons, flying at high speeds, collided with my torso.

"_Where have you been for the last hour!_" Latias shouted in my mind. "_We were worried sick, searching all over the place!_"

"I'm so sorry guys, I-"

Bayleef interupted me with a series of calls, and the dragons turned to her. They had a heated conversation, in which the Legendaries flew in front of me protectively. Realising what was happening, I put a stop to it.

"Guys, guys, guys, calm down! She only attacked me because she was scared!" I said, stepping round the Eons to be in front of Bayleef.

"_Scared of what? The grass?"_ Latios said sarcastically. I turned to our new Pokemon, and she nodded at me.

"She was scared because some group of people took her egg and did experiments on her, who wouldn't be scared after going through that?" I explained.

"_Sorry...we were just scared for dad..."_ Latias said, bowing her head in apology with her brother.

Feeling it was settled, I stepped back from between them. "Now let's go find May, Max and Brock" I said decisively.

We started walking back towards the car where Brock had parked, but there was no one there when we arrived.

"Huh, they must be searching for me" I said, before sending a telepathic message to everyone. "_Guys! I'm back at Brock's car!"_ Hopefully they would recieve it and come back.

Sure enough, minutes later the entire group appeared from the grass.

"AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST HOUR?!" May screeched.

"Jeez, calm down May, you're even worse than Latias!" I said, and Latias "hmphed". Then I explained everything again, Bayleef's fear and the experiments they ran on her.

"So it looks like we've got another group of bad guys to deal with then" Max deadpanned.

"_Fun"_ Latios said sarcastically.

I think I killed my reviewers...);


	19. Chapter 19 - More Enemies!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Reviewers...? Are you still there? Anyway, I dedicate this especially long chapter to Pokeassassin, who had just started his own FanFic, inspired by mine! Go R&R!

Chapter Nineteen – More Enemies!

"Right, we'd better get back in the car.." Brock started to say, before noticing Bayleef's size. "Umm...I guess we'll be travelling on foot from now on. But do you think I could sell my car somewhere, so we have some money to go by?"

"Ummm, yeah, but how are we going to get there with the car and Bayleef?" I wondered.

"_I could run for a little bit, I'm actually quite good at running and jumping you know"_ Bayleef thought to me.

"Umm, all right, just make sure nobody sees you" I said, rubbing her head.

So, we all got in the car, and started driving back to the motorway. I looked out the window to see Bayleef running across the fields, managing to jump across any fences she came across. It was quite impressive to watch. However, once we pulled back out onto the main road again, we kept it slow for her sake, since she also had to keep herself hidden from the general public.

Soon we stopped just outside of Aberdeen again, and Brock dropped us off on another farm road before driving into the city. He said he would walk back from the sellers, so we had lots of time to spend.

"So what should we do?" May asked, flopping down on the grass.

"_I know!"_ Latias said mischeviously, before tapping me on the shoulder. "_You're it!"_ Laughing maniacally, she flew off.

"Hey! Get back here!" I shouted, running after her. Everyone else immediatly scattered across the field, knowing not to go too far. After a few switches around of who was "it", we finally came to a stop, out of breath, and flopped back down on the grass. It was a few moments before we realised how close we were to the motorway again, hearing the noise of the traffic.

"_Umm, maybe we should get back to where Brock le"_ Bayleef sent, but stopped at something she was staring at on the road. "_It's them"_ I looked over to see a white lorry pull into the farm road, with a red R on its side.

My breath caught in my throat. No way. There was no way it could be them.

"It's Team Rocket" I said with finality. "We're getting out of here, now!" I shouted, and we all started running or floating further into the wilderness. Torchic had some trouble running with his tiny legs, so May picked him up, but Ralts was fine. We heard shouting from behind us, we had been spotted. How they had found us in the first place was a total mystery to me, and I could only hope they weren't being controlled by the corruption as well.

We crested a hill, with a drystone dyke at the top, and clambered over. As Max was pulling himself over the stones, they moved beneath him and collapsed, with him falling into a pile of sharp dry rocks.

"Max!" May screamed, and stopped to turn back, but before she got anywhere, a pair of long green vines wrapped around Max's torso and lifted him out. Bayleef put him on her back, and we continued running.

A few moments later we heard their footsteps stop, and I glanced back to check. They had stopped behind the collapsed stone wall, and were getting out a cylindrical object with a hole in the end...

"_Everyone start dodging! They've got some sort of launcher!"_ I sent so that Team Rocket wouldn't hear us. Max clung on to Bayleef's neck as she jumped around, and I sped up to be next to the invisible twins. Even though they were using their feathers to refract light to make themselves invisible, I could still tell where they were.

"_You two get out of here if we get trapped okay? Save yourselves!"_ I said frantically, pushing them forward a bit.

"_Never!"_ They both said at the same time, and we heard a bang and a whooshing noise behind us. Everything slowed down as I turned to see what looked like a red spiderweb flying towards us at high speeds. Running. Running. Fzzt! Blacknes...

"...Legendaries, must be very powerful. We could use them to our advanta-" I snapped awake.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I screamed at the voice. I opened my eyes and leapt up, but as soon as I did, a wave nasuea hit me, and I almost blacked out again. When I managed to concentrate enough to see again, I saw two Team Rocket employees laughing at me from behind iron bars. No wait, I was the one behind the bars, along with everyone else, and surprisingly, our Pokemon.

"Oooh, a little protective aren't we?" One of them taunted. She had long red hair, curving around slowly, and had the look of a spoilt brat.

"He does seem very connected, doesn't he Jess?" A blue-haired male said, looking at me strangely. "Maybe we should let them go..."

"NO YOU IDIOT JAMES!" Jessie screeched at the other Rocket. "We caught them so that we could give them to the boss for lots and lots of money!"

"And who is your boss?" I asked, seeing how idiotic they were.

"Oh he-" James started but was interupted by Jessie.

"SHUT UP!" Jessie screamed in his face, and he whimpered. Seeing their attitudes, I decided to see if I could manipulate them myself.

"Surely you should phone your boss and tell him you caught us then?" I said hopefully.

"Yeah...yeah! I'll go do that, James you guard the prisoners" Jessie said happily before walking out of the room. After Jessie left, James let out a sigh and leant against the wall.

"Tough day?" I asked him casually. By now, everyone else in the cage was looking at me really strangely. "_Go with it"_ I sent them privately, and they nodded, and turned back to watch James again.

"You bet I didn Jessie's such a bitch sometimes..." He sighed again.

"Well...if you let us out, we could get rid of her for you" I played my trump card.

"What? Kill her?! No!" James said, waving his hands. "I don't hate her that much, I like being her partner it's just she can be really annoying at times"

"Well, you could let us out anyway, we could at least try and teach Jessie a lesson for you" I suggested then sent to him through telepathy "_Do it"_ Hopefuly it would-.

"OK, just don't hurt her too much okay?" He said, and walked over to our cage with the key. He unlocked the latch and slid open the door. He was immediatly tackled by a green blur that flew out the door; Bayleef.

"That's for the experiments, and that's for making me scared!" She shouted, first slapping him with her vines, before body-slamming into him. He was unconscious within moments.

"I guess somebody had a score to settle" Max deadpanned, and we all laughed before, leaving through the same door that Jessie had exited through.

We entered what looked to be a conference room, where Jessie was whimpering before a screen. A powerful voice echoed around the room.

"WHAT?! YOU LET JAMES GUARD THEM ALONE?! YOU IDIOT! GET BACK THROUGH THERE NOW!" A man's face was shown on the screen, tan in colour with dark hair and sharp eyes.

"Y-y-yes boss" Jessie whimpered. She severed the connection and turned round to see us staring at her. "How did you get out?!"

"Oh, you know, James doesn't like you very much" I said, smirking.

"What?! But he never complained or anything..." Jessie muttered. "It doesn't matter, just get back in your cage!"

"_Does she really think we're just going to waltz back in there?" _Latios telepathed incredulously.

"Apparently so" I muttered.

Then Bayleef rushed foward, standing in front of the rest of us.

"Hah! If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!" Jessie said triumphantly. "Arbok! Get out here!"

"What? They have Pokemon too?!" Max gasped.

"Yes, we have Pokemon too, now prepare for battle!" Jessie said, and a purple snake slithered out from behind her.

And so we are introduced to Team Rocket, and they have Pokemon!


	20. Chapter 20 - Pokemon Battle!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Okay, so I'm kind of running out of ideas for emotional moments, and I love writing them, so any ideas would be appreciated!

Chapter Twenty – Pokemon Battle!

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" I shouted, trying to remember what attacks Bayleef could use from the anime, and recalling my knowledge of types.

"Arbok, Poison Sting!" Jessie said, and her snake launched a series of white poisonous projectiles in Bayleef's direction. Meanwhile, our Grass-Type threw loads of sharp leaves at the poison stingers, and they collided, making a hissing sound. But Bayleef prevailed, and now poisoned leaves struck Arbok, but he easily shook them off.

"Ha! Arbok is resistant to poison, but your pathetic Bayleef is weak to it!" Jessie screamed triumphantly.

"Weak am I?" Bayleef muttered. Her eyes narrowed at the people who had scared her so much in the past. "Weak am I?! I'll show you weak you stupid snake!" And so saying, I saw her close her eyes, and her leaves began to glow bright white.

"Everyone get out!" I shouted, and they all ran from the room, except Latias and Latios of course. A few seconds later Bayleef's eyes snapped open and a massive pillar of white light shot out from her mouth, exploding on impact with Arbok. The cobra flew into Jessie, who slammed into the wall. Then a cracking sound could be heard and the wall splintered and fell on top of them, exposing sparking wires...and a fuel tank...

"GET OUT!" I screamed, and sprinted out of the big doors that the others had exited through. I looked back to see that we had been inside the lorry all that time. The others were waiting back up at the stone wall, and we ran towards them. Just after we stopped facing them, I felt heat sear my back and knew it had exploded. We heard a shout of "Team Rcoket's blasting off again..." and I didn't know whether I was happy or sad to know that they were alive.

"Cool guys don't look at explosions..." I said weakly, before face-planting at their feet.

"_Cool guys don't faint whilst not looking at explosions"_ Latias said, and I could tell she was smirking.

Sorry, another short chapter, but I wanted to get this one out before I did some English revision (yay). Also, playing Pokemon Emerald takes up a lot of free time. I know I said I hated the Pokemon games, but I found free versions of them online, so I decided to play my favourite Gen: III. And I must say, I can see why other people like them; they're fuckng addictive!


	21. Chapter 21 - Seperated

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Yay, an English exam in three days, so this chapter will be written kinda slow, so by the time you're reading this, I might have already failed! What fun! Also, anytime my brain comes up with a random idea like this one, it always seems to fit the storyline and benefit my writing! It's so wierd! I get the feeling my brain subconsiously does that, I just don't notice it...

Chapter Twenty One – Seperated

After my exhausted collapse and the blasting off of Team Rocket, Brock came sauntering back down the road without his car, and saw us. He wondered why Bayleef was so battered and we told him of our battle with the criminals.

"Great, so just one more enemy to deal with then" Brock sighed tiredly.

Then a booming laugh echoed across the fields.

"_If only you knew..."_ It chuckled.

"Arceus?" I wondered.

"_How DARE you mention his name in front of me!"_ The voice spat. The twins were trembling, and I laid a comforting hand on them both.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"_Oh no one important obviously, not even a Legendary..."_ The voice scoffed.

"Why are you here?" I shouted, seeing as I wasn't going to get a straight answer about itself.

"_Oh, just to cause as much greif as possible. However, it will take up most of my power..."_ It mused.

"Get on with it!" I shouted, getting annoyed at it's evasiveness.

"_If you insist"_ It laughed, and the world went white...

When my vision came to again, I was in...a house? Then screaming was heard all around me.

"AHHHH! WHO ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Screeched what looked to be a grandma, pointing her kitchen tool at me.

"Ummm..." I said, looking around. I was in an open-plan kitchen with sitting room and dining room all-in-one, and there were three children, that grandma, and a father? The three children and father were watching the tv, but turned round quickly to see what their granny was screaming at. Their eyes widened when they saw me.

Then they all screamed in excitement and pointed next to me. I looked back to see Latias and Latios, still visible in shock, floating in midair. Shit. Then all of the kids looked back at the TV, and I looked as well to see...the 5th Pokemon Movie. Double shit.

Now the kids were staring back at my kids with mixed emotions; joy, excitement, fear.

The grandma had by now seen the looks on her grandchilrens faces, and was looking at them too.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man" She said in a stern tone, still pointing her wooden spoon at me.

Then I collapsed.

I woke for the second time that day to see I was in a bedroom. White sheets were over me, and the twins were lying next to me, but they were still awake. When I started moving around, they floated up and looked at me conceredly.

"_You should really stop doing that"_ Latios said.

"I would, but it just happens, I can't exactly stop it. Plus, it's good for getting out of awkward situations like that one" I replied.

I got up and looked out of the bedroom door. I was in a long hallway, with several doors and stairs at the end. I went down them, emerging into the open-plan area where I had been in before. Everyone else was down there, eating breakfast at their dining table.

"Come and have some food boy, you must be hungry" The old woman said as she saw me. "And...what will your Pokemon have to eat?" She asked with a little difficulty, which wasn't surprising.

"Any berries will be fine" I said, and sat down in between the oldest child and the father. "_That's fine for you guys, right?"_ I asked them, just to make sure.

"_Yeah, that's good"_ Latios replied. They were still nervous around the family, but ate their food happily. I started eating my breakfast, and everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Start explaining boy" The old grandma said. "First things first, we don't even know your name!"

"Well...alright, be prepared for a long story" I said, taking a deep breath. "Okay, first, my name is Will. My dad was out of a job, an alcoholic and smoked, and my mother donated a lot. This became so bad that we were slowly running out of money, and I was the only who had a job at the time. I was up in the hills walking so I could think about, well, everything, when I saw two wierd objects underneath a waterfall that was near me. I decided to go and see what they were, but the only way to them was across a log that had fallen through it. So I decided to take it slowly and started to ease my way across it, but it snapped and I fell towards the river. But, for some strange reason, when I opened my eyes, I was floating above the river, and then, without any control, I was pulled underneath the waterfall. There, I recognised the two objects as Pokemon eggs, and a Soul Dew behind them that I hadn't seen before. Having watched the same film you were watching last night, I managed to take the eggs home, where they hatched into these two" I gestured behind me to Latias and Latios, who were now finished eating.

"Then, we found out that our parents were dead and we had to be taken to an orphanage, and we couldn't let anyone see our Pokemon, or they might try to experiment on them. So, May, Max and I ran out, and they had Pokemon eggs too. Since then, we've been chased by the police, Team Rocket, and this thing called the corruption that can control people. The only way you can tell if it's there or not is if they have purple eyes. Yesterday when we appeared in your kitchen, I think that was the corruption that did that" I finished explaining. I had left out details about my Psychic powers and saving the world and stuff, it might have caused problems.

"So why were you on an interview on tv?" Asked the dad.

"That was after footage of my fight on the train with the corruption was shown, and they told everyone to try and get me and my brother and sister back together, a girl took me to a police station, and then I was taken for an interview. But luckily, before I was forced to answer the question about our Pokemon, Latias and Latios were able to take out the camera that was recording it, so it was stopped. The guy who was interviewing us made the connection and got us out of there. It turns out he had Pokemon as well"

"So you three have been through a lot together haven't ypu?" The grandma asked.

"Yeah, we have" I said thankfully, petting their heads tenderly.

"And where's the Soul Dew?" Asked the oldest kid.

"Ummm, did my bag teleport here with me?" I asked them.

"Yes, I put it up in the room you slept in" The father said.

"Okay, hang on" I got up, and went back upstairs.

"_Dad, do you really think we can trust them?"_ Latios asked as we reentered my room.

"Well, they obviously know about Pokemon, and none of them have purple eyes, so I don't see why not" I replied, rummaging around in my bag. Then I brought out the Soul Dew and went back downstairs.

"So, why isn't it corrupted after being out of the water for so long?" Another of the kids asked.

"We're not sure, but I suspect it's because it's not of this world, so it doesn't really have any power here" I said, holding it out for them to see.

"So how long will you be staying here for?" The grandma asked.

"As little time as possible, I have to keep moving otherwise the corruption might catch up to me, and I don't want to put your entire family in danger" I said.

"Can we get you anything before you leave?" The old woman asked me.

"Uuuh, hang on let me just check" I sorted through the contents of my bag upstairs again before coming back down with it. "No, I'm fine thank you" I said, and went to open the door.

"_Good luck...MUHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"_ Said that voice from behind me. I slowly turned around to see the entire family with their eyes glowing purple. I started running, and it wasn't long before I heard a massive explosion from behind me that threw me to the ground. Latias and Latios were still floating, looking back at the wrecked house with tears.

"C'mon, we have to keep going" I said urgently, and we ran off into the countryside once more, as we heard sirens in the distance...

Yay! Another long chapter! What I plan to do is keep the number of chapters equal to the number of words in thousands, so the next chapter should be pretty long too!


	22. Chapter 22 - Chaos

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Most of you can probably tell that I only did the seperation thing so more emotional things could happen :P But I am so sorry this chapter took so long to write, I've noticed this is exactly the same number of chapters when I stopped on Mew's Child. Don't worry; I promise I will never discontinue this story, you have my word. But, soon might be the time to go back to my HTTYD fic.

Chapter Twenty Two – Chaos

Once we were sufficiently far away from the house again, we looked back to see the fire spreading to the trees rapidly.

"Uh-oh, we'd better get going, find some sort of ground that won't catch fire" I said, and starting running again. The fire was actually gaining on me, who knew it could spread so fast?

"_They were such good people too..."_ Latias said, flying next to me.

"Yeah, I know. Just one more reason to fight the corruption right?" I said.

"_It's going to pay for it did..."_ Latios said with a determined face.

"Oh yeah, we'll make sure of that" I replied.

The flames were still spreading through the forest, consuming bushes and trees whole. Then, up ahead I saw a flash of beige before I was tackled to the ground. There was a Pidgeot hovering over me, beak primed to strike.

"What have you done you stupid human?!" She screeched at me, gesturing to the fire with a foot.

"_Hey! Leave him alone, he didn't start it!"_ Latias said, ramming into Pidgeot, but doing almost nothing due to her small size.

"What?! How dare you! You are a Pokemon and should respect territories and keeping your family safe!" She said indignantly.

"_We do, and that's why we're defending Dad!_" Latios said, flying over me protectively.

The Pidgeot's eyes widened.

"No..." She hissed. "You chose to be with a human!"

"Yeah, they did!" I said, rising to my feet. "And we're trying to restore peace to the world and get rid of the thing that started this fire! Speaking of which, run!" I said, taking off through the forest.

Soon enough, I could see lights in the distance, through the trees. We burst out of the foliage to a city, I had no idea which one as we had been teleported. The Pidgeot we had run into was following, though I suspected to get away from the fire.

I starting doing short steps down the steep hill, towards the city. The two eons went invisible, but there was no way for the Pidgeot to hide herself. I reached the bottom of the slope and vaulted over a white picket fence onto a road.

"The fire shouldn't spread to here" I sighed in relief.

"_Let's hope not_" Latias said, flying up a little to get a good view of the big city.

"Hmph. I couldn't care less about these stupid humans, they were cutting down my home!" The Pidgeot said, landing next to me.

"So do you trust me now then?" I asked her.

"For now" She replied shortly.

"So you were living in a tree with your family?" I guessed.

"Until those idiotic humans went and chopped it down, yes" The Pidgeot said stiffly.

"_What happened to your family?"_ Latios asked.

"They...they died when the tree fell" The Pidgeot said, turning away from me.

I reached out and stroked her neck feathers softly, making her coo.

"I'm sorry" I said softly.

"I-I'm fine, we have to move on from these things" She said with more strength in her voice. I was glad she was trying to be strong about it, and we moved through the city. It was getting quite dark, and the little light that was created by the crackling flames casted long shadows along the road. Then I heard another explosion from behind me, and looked back to see that the fire had somehow spread to the city.

"What?! How did it spread to there?" I said in disbelief. "Alright, we have to get out of this city now!" We started running towards the other side of the massive town, hoping we could escape the flames there.

I kept glancing back to see the fire's progress, and the third time I did this, I saw a towering pillar of flames rising up in the shape of a...dragon?

"No way..." I said, and stopped running to look at it. It was actually moving independantly, swooping donw on houses. I could hear screaming coming from each structure it attacked.

"_How can we stop it?"_ Latias asked, looking sorrowfully at the flaming buildings.

"I don't know..." I said in shock. I turned back around to keep running to see Pidgeot still staring at the flames. There was a fiery wall falling towards her, and she hadn't noticed! I ran towards her, tackling her to the ground to get her out of harms way. It was no mean feat, considering she was the same size as me, and she struggled as I pushed her down, not knowing her danger.

I could feel the heat at my back as it fell behind me, and the twins had smartly stayed where they were, so they weren't harmed.

Pidgeot's eyes widened when she saw the burning wall behind me. I let her get back up, then she bowed in thanks.

"Thank you" She said, and I could tell she meant it.

"No problem" I said, smiling. "Now let's get out of here"

I started sprinting down the street, away from the fire dragon thing. It must have been the work of the corruption, nothing natural would cause that to happen. But, before I got too far, Pidgeot landed in front of me, facing forward.

"Get on my back, it'll be much faster" She said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I said incredulously.

"As thanks for saving my life" She said, and I could tell she was smiling through her beak. I climbed onto her back, sitting just in front of her wings. Then, she took off, with Latios and Latias following easily.

"_I wish there was something we could do to help them..."_ Latios said, looking back at the burning city.

"So do I Latios, so do I" I said.

Then, as Pidgeot straightened out from her quick take off, a fireball shot past her left wing, narrowly missing us. She squawked in surprise, and I looked back to see the flaming dragon looking at us, firing fiery projectiles in our direction.

"Pidgeot, see if you can get us above the clouds, the fire shouldn't be able to reach us there" I said, and clung on to her neck as she sped upwards. Soon enough, we passed through the evaporated seas, and were looking down at a fluffy white blanket.

"_Are you alright dad?"_ Latias asked, looking over at me in concern. I was breathing quickly, trying to get as much air as possible as it was so thin at this altitude.

"I'll be fine, just go back down after a few minutes" I said.

When we dove through the clouds again, we were above the countryside, with no signs of civilisation.

I let out a breath of relief, glad that at least one ordeal was over. But just as I thought this, there was a bone-rattling _BOOM!_ and I fell off Pidgeot, racing towards the ground...

Again, sorry for writing this so slowly, this chapter probably isn't the best, but it moves the story along quite a bit. And to Tinytheespeon's review; What on earth does that even mean? Tell me, can anyone decipher this? Ok then... I do not have he thing known as "email" When did I ever mention email?!


	23. Chapter 23 - Abeline

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Wow, exams are fun aren't they? I am currently revising a TON for my maths and history exams, and will slowly write this chapter for now. After those, I'm not sure what the updating schedule will be like after that, but I won't be writing very much :( However, this story has more reviews and follows and favourites than my original Mew's Child got in two and a half months! Thank you guys so much!

Chapter Twenty Three – Annoyances

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, as I plummeted towards the ground. As I fell, I realised just how many times this had happened to me. My obtiuary would read: Killed by De Ja Vu.

I closed my eyes as the trees on the hard ground rushed closer. I could hear the squawks of Pidgeot, menaing she had been knocked out of her flight too, and so were the twins.

There was a rushing sound, then...BOYOING! What the hell?! I opened my eyes again, and I was flying back up? I looked back down to see what looked like a pink jellyfish from up here.

"_What is that?"_ Latios asked curiously, and I saw that they were below me a little way.

"_I have no idea"_ I sent back.

"_That was fun!"_ Latias said. "_Wheeeee!"_ We started dropping back down to it again, only to bounce back up. It was like a trampoline!

Now both the dragons were enjoying themselves, bouncing up and down on the...bubble? That's what it looked like, but I still wasn't sure. Eventually I was able to stop bouncing enough to land on the grass. I stood next to Pidgeot, who had managed to fly again after the first bounce and land on the ground, and we just watched the two having fun.

This was such an out of context experience, that I entirely forgot about the massive explosion that had knocked us out of the sky in the first place. I looked around, before seeing the top of a cloud of dust. So I jumped back on the pink bubble trampoline thing, and bounced up. Then I looked over to the cloud of dust.

"Oh...God..." I said quietly. There was a giant mushroom cloud erupting from where the city used to be, fires raging all around it. Latias and Latios started floating next to me and looked over in the same direction, while Pidgeot just took off.

"_All those people...just gone"_ Latias said in shock. By now I had landed back on the ground, and so had Pidgeot. Then she started crying, and I hugged her.

"_Why would it do all this?"_ Latios choked out before coming over to me as well. I comforted them both, tears leaking out of my eyes as well.

Meanwhile, Pidgeot just looked sombrely on, watching as the devastation raged.

"We should keep moving, lest this 'corruption' catch up with us again" She said, spreading her wings.

"Yeah...yeah we should keep going, we need some supplies" I choked out, breaking away from the hug.

I jumped back on Pidgeot's back, but before she took off, the twins laid down on her back as well, in front of my legs.

"Yeah, you guys must be pretty tired after what you've been through" I hypothesised, and the bird Pokemon took off. After some time I fell asleep against Pidgeot's feathery neck, my arms around the dragons, and when I woke up we were on the ground again.

"I stopped just outside of a town so you could get your supplies" Pidgeot said, once I'd got off.

"Thanks" I said, stroking her feathers. "You can go fly around a bit, I'll meet you on the other side"

She nodded and took off, while the twins and I walked down to the town. As we entered it's outskirts, there was a sign saying "Welcome to Abilene". It looked very angular, all of the buildings set out in grids and squares, and strangely; a big loch near the middle.

"_Let's hope we don't get ourselves noticed this time"_ I sent. We walked in, and almost immediatly found a library. I used one of the computers to look up Abilene, and found we were in America.

"_We're halfway across the world!"_ Latios said, looking at the map.

"_I wonder if we'll be able to contact May or Max somehow..."_ I clicked open FacePalmBook, and entered the chat with May. I sent a hello, knowing that next time they checked in on Facebook, if they did at all, they would get the message. Then I got printouts of Pidgeot's attacks, just like I'd done with the others, but knowing that the others would be smart enough to get a page with Bayleef's attacks on. Finally, I went onto the BBC's website and checked the news, hoping that it wouldn't be about us.

"_There have been thousands of reports of strange creatures all across the globe, as seen in police reports used to track down this "Corruption". Brendan has more information on the matter, Brendan?"_ The screen switched to a news reporter standing in front of a giant white building half-submerged in the ground.

"_Well, as you can see I'm standing in front of 'Team Rocket' Laboratories, San Angelo, where they have managed to capture a few of these anomalies. They have reportedly been known as Pokemon, and can use strange attacks never seen before in this world. Apparently, an entire franchise was created about these creatures in 1998 in Japan, but we did not know that these 'Pokemon' actually existed at the time. The question is; how did these creatures come to be? And how have we only discovered them now? I'll be speaking to a Team Rocket operative to find out. Cassidy?"_

The reporter turned to a blonde haired woman, with a black uniform.

"_Well, we have managed to identify the few Pokemon we have captured and these include a Flygon and a Riolu. They were extremely hard to find and capture, using some strange attacks to take out some of our agents. These animals should be considered a worldwide threat"_

_"Hopefully this should provide some answers to people around the world, thank you Cassidy. This has been Brendan Mckinnon, reporting for BBC News_"

Then the report ended and I was left _very _angry. We left the library and went to get our supplies, and after a close encounter with the cashier at a supermarket, we got to the other side of the town. There Pidgeot met us, and I immediatly jumped on her back.

"We need to get to San Angelo. Now"

Yay! I finally managed to upload a decent chapter again! Luckily, I don't have another exam for two weeks, so there will be more!


	24. Chapter 24 - Another Rescue!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Yay! I keep getting more ideas for this story, and I know how it's going to pan out, so there won't be any discontinues here! (I did promise)

Chapter Twenty Four – Another Rescue!

It only took Pidgeot about 20 minutes to get to San Angelo, as it wasn't too far from Abilene. As we approached it, I immediately spotted the same white building that I'd seen on the news.

"OK, let's land over there" I pointed out the building to Pidgeot, and a spot only a few hundred yards away at the edge of some bushes. She landed behind them, and I jumped off, and turned to the dragons.

"_Can you guys fly above it invisibly, see if there are any guards and how spaced out they are?" _I telepathed, just to make sure we weren't heard. They nodded and flew off, and I turned to the bird Pokemon. "Could you fly around the area after I go in and check there aren't any reinforcements coming in?" She went to agree but stopped herself.

"Wait, you're going in there?!" She said incredulously. "Oh, no no no, I am not letting you get yourself killed for two Pokemon" She put a wing out to stop me and I sighed.

"Pidgeot we need those two Pokemon to save the entire world, and I'm part Mew. I'm sure I'll be fine" At this point the Eons came back, looking quite surprised.

"_Nothing. No guards, no cameras or anything"_ Latios said.

"Really? Okay, I'm going in, you two stay invisible just in case" I inched my way out of the bushes, just to double check there wasn't anyone there. Noone. Then I approached the white building, wondering how I would get in. I walked around it, and after seeing no doors or windows, on three sides, there was an air duct at the back. I shook my head in disbelief; they were idiots really.

I managed to lever the grate off with my Psychic, and then started to crawl in, feet first. The Eons came after me, still invisible. Then, without warning, the duct dropped straight down, and I suddenly plunged into darkness.

"_Dad!"_ The twins voices faded as I fell, but they were flying down after me. Then, I suddenly hit the bottom with a tremendous _CLANG! _The twins must have got a real shock from it, because they fell on top of me, and then the entire part of the weakened duct fell into a room.

"Ugh" Was all I said as I crawled out of the fallen duct. I stood up and saw two cages with two shocked Pokemon staring at me. The dragons turned visible beside me.

"_Hi!"_ Latias said with her typical demeanour.

"Errr...hi?" The Riolu replied.

"Hello" The Flygon said, a bit more calm.

"We've come to get you out of here, stand back" I said, focusing on the cage locks.

"No no no, wait-" The Flygon started, but it was too late. I tried to break the lock on the Riolu's cage, and I was thrown backwards into a wall. Then all the lights turned red, and a klaxon started blaring.

"Well shit" I said, not caring if my kids heard me this time.

"Yeah, the cages throw you away if you try to break them, we found that out when we first tried to escape" The Riolu said dejectedly.

"Do you know who has the key to them?" I asked, almost having to shout over the alarm.

"We do! MWUAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Jessie and James burst through a door. They were holding up a black box with a red button on it.

"Really? You two again?!" I said angrily, but at the same time I telepathed to the twins. "_Go behind my back, turn invisible and press that button"_

"Yes us, twerp! You blasted us over here when you blew up our truck!" Jessie sreeched indignantly. Then, I saw the button get pushed by nothing, and the cages opened. "What? How?!" Jessie looked on as Flygon and Riolu stepped out of their cages, next to me.

"Legendaries, that's how" I said, smirking as Latias and Latios reappeared next to me.

By now, James was just cowering in a corner, hoping he wouldn't get seen.

"James, get back here, we need to fight them!" Jessie shouted, and James reluctantly came out of hiding.

"Arbok, let's go!" Jessie said, and her purple snake came slithering through the same door that they had entered through.

"Y-yes, go Weezing!" James said, a bit of his confidence returning as his floating poison type joined the battle.

"Alright, Flygon, Riolu, let's see what you can do" I said.

"But wait, you don't know our moves" Riolu said in confusion.

"Just think about them, and I'll hear them, I'll explain later" I said.

"Alright, but how are you understanding us?" Flygon asked, also turning to me.

"Errr...actually I hadn't thought about that, there's been so much happening. Must be my Mew genes coming through..." I hypothesised.

"WILL YOU GET ON AND FIGHT US ALREADY?!" Jessie screamed, and i sweatdropped.

OK, so another slightly shorter chapter, but that's because I'm planning an epic battle for the next one and I want to get it right. You'll also see that I've altered a few things; 1) No Meowth, I hate him 2) sweatdropping, like in the anime. R&R!


	25. Chapter 25 - A Proper Pokemon Battle!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: OK, so today my brain went WAHEEEYYY! I came up with a great idea! I could a series of one shots about Will meeting Latias and Latios in different situations. No reasons will be given about why they are there, but if you're reading this for the Eons, humour and reactions, then you'll love it! Any suggestions for ideas would be much appreciated! Also, I don't know much about some moves used in this chapter, so I'm gonna make stuff up! Imagination FTW!

Chapter Twenty Five – A Proper Pokemon Battle

"Riolu, use Quick Attack! Flygon, Dragon Breath!" I shouted, and I saw Riolu practically dissapear while Flygon started shooting fire.

"Arbok, Wrap!" Jessie shouted, and Arbok leapt towards Flygon.

"Weezing, use Smokescreen!" James ordered, and his floating poison type started oozing out smoke, clouding the battlefield.

I heard a screech from Arbok,, and a thunk, and then the smoke cleared to reveal Riolu standing in front of Weezing who had been knocked back by his attack. Meanwhile, Arbok wass steaming on the floor.

"Grrrr, Arbok use Acid!" Jessie retaliated.

"Weezing, Sludge!" James said, and he was really up and running from his earlier breakdown.

"Alright, Riolu use Counter, and Flygon, Supersonic!" I shouted. Riolu kicked the sludge back at Weezing, but it fell short, hitting Arbok in the face. Unfortunately, it wasn't very effective, and the snake shot acid at Flygon. Meanwhile, the dragon had flown up, and the acid shut underneath her. And it was aimed straight at my face.

I instinctively put my arms up in front of me, waiting for the searing pain, but nothing came. I lowered my arms again, to see a green transparent wall in front of the Eons and I. Riolu and Flygon were staring at me in shock, and I shrugged.

"_I'll explain that later too"_ I sent to them, before realising that they hadn't heard me use Telepathy before now, and their jaws dropped. "_That too" _I sent, and they reluctantly turned back to the battle, where Jessie and James were looking very confused.

"What just happened?" Jessie said faintly.

"I believe that's a Protect" James replied.

"Yeah, but how did a twerp summon it?!" Jessie asked angrily.

"Um, can we get on with you losing please?" I said.

"What?! Oh fine..." Jessie replied. "Arbok, Poison Sting!"

"Weezing, use Explosion!" James said, and I face-palmed.

"Pair of idiots...Riolu, Reversal, and Flygon, get away from Arbok!" She tried to fly up, but there wasn't much space, and the snake spat hundreds of little stingers into her wing, causing her to cry out. Riolu, held out his hand, and when Weezing flew up to him, he was thrown into Arbok, who had by now dropped to the floor.

"No, no, wait!" James shouted, but it was too late. Weezing caused a concentrated explosion that took both him and Arbok out, knocking them into their trainers. Then, wierdly enough, the duo got blasted through the roof of the building, and into the sky.

A faint "Team Rocket's blasting off..." could be heard as they dissapeared. As soon as this happened, the Protect that had appeared dissapeared as well.

"That looked painful" Riolu commented, looking at the hole in the ceiling.

"They deserved it, for what they did to you guys. Great job" I said, patting Riolu on the head. Then I went over to Flygon who was lying on the ground, looking at her wing. "You okay?" I asked her.

"I don't think so, my wing got hit by those poison stings pretty hard, and I can't move it very much" She explained. Latias went to put her hand on Flygon's wound, but I stopped her.

"I think Heal Pulse only closes wounds, if you use it here, the poison might get stuck inside Flygon" She nodded and backed off.

"Alright, well at least it only stops you from flying, you can still walk" I said, petting her head as well. "Let's get out of here guys" We exited the room that had held the cages into a hallway, and from there, up two sets of stairs. Turns out we had been three floors down, and there was a big door with a red button beside it.

"Wow, these guys really are stupid aren't they?" Riolu said, looking at the obvious button to open the door.

"Yeah, it's a wonder they managed to capture you in the first place" I said, pressing the button.

"They captured us as eggs, so we couldn't exactly protect ourselves" Flygon explained.

"They did the same to my friend Bayleef, before I was randomly teleported across the planet by the Corruption" I said off-handedly, and our two new Pokemon looked at me in bewilderment. "Okay, time for an explanation..."

Two hours of walking and explaining later...

"...and found out about you two through the news, and came to save you" I finished, and Pidgeot had joined us again.

"So, you think that Protect was created by you?" Flygon asked.

"I _think so, _I can't be sure, but there was that wierd pink bubble thing too" I replied.

"And you came to save us because you need one of each type to save the world?" Riolu asked.

"Well, yes, but please don't feel like I'm using you. I mostly came because they were conducting experiments on you" I said, realising what his question sounded like. "Anyway, you can ask my kids for confirmation"

"You refer to the Eons as your kids?!" Flygon said, a bit confused.

"Well, I've taken care of them since they were eggs, and we've been through a lot together, so yeah, why not?" I said, scratching their wings, making them coo in delight.

"Sounds like a lot's happened in a small space of time for you, how do you handle it?" Riolu asked me.

"Like I said, we've been through a lot together. Anyway, I'm thinking about stopping somewhere for a day, just to get my bearings, because it's getting a bit insane" I replied, taking out a map from my bag.

"_There's so many roads in America!" _Latios commented, looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, that'll make it that bit harder to get to a secluded spot..ah!" I exclaimed, pointing to a small loch quite far away from any roads or villages. "It should only take us about an hour to get there from here"

OK, so how was that battle? I hope it was as good as the last ones in Mew's Child, R&R!


	26. Chapter 26 - Freedom!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Wow...twenty five chapters, 28 reviews, 15 favourites and 20 follows. This story is really getting along well! Thanks guys!

Chapter Twenty Six – Freedom!

Before long we reached a nice peaceful clearing beside a wide river. Everyone flopped down on the ground in exhaustion, just relaxing in the sunlight. I checked through my bags, making sure i had everything I needed for a little while, and noticed I didn't have many berries left. Knowing that sooner or later one of my Pokemon would get hungry, I got up and started looking around the fringes of the woods for any good bushes.

After about half an hour, I came back out to see Riolu, Latias and Latios playing tag, and Pidgeot and Flygon chatting quietly in a corner. I laid out the berries in five piles before calling them over for food.

After a nice meal, we all laid down on the grass to relax again, finding it nice to just sit and think for once. I really hoped the Corruption wouldn't find us here, I really did. It seemed to be following me around, but I was trying to destroy it. Surely if you were a megalomaniac and there was some guy trying to get rid of you, wouldn't you try and stop him?

I thought through all of the adventures and hard times we had shared together, the Eons and I. About halfway through this the twins came over and laid next to me.

"_Hey, what are you crying for?_" Latias asked gently, nudging me.

I hadn't even noticed the tears dripping down my face, but I needed to get it out.

"I have no idea" I said, with a small chuckle.

It was insane to think all these events had happened in the space of two weeks, but it had. The destruction of an entire city, several people's homes, innocent people had been killed, controlled and punished, all because some stupid thing wanted to control the world. We really did need all the help we could get to fight it.

This thought brought an important factor to mind, and I took the Soul Dew out of my bag. I had noticed my Psychic powers improving recently...

That settled it; I would get them out today.

I laid it on the grass in front of me, and sat in a cross-legged position. I focused my mind upon it, and it began to glow. Just like on the train, I could see the faint sihlouttes of the two Eons.

Now all my Pokemon had noticed and were crowding around, eyes widening.

I focused on it more, putting my heart and soul into it, and it grew brighter, but they didn't appear any more distinct.

Then I thought about the Eons themselves, their role in the 5th Pokemon Movie, Latios sacrificing himself for the city...no. I wouldn't let that happen again.

And with that, I pushed myself into unconsciousness with my attempt to resurrect the dragons...

As soon as I raised my head from my sleep, I was tackled by a giant red and white blur, squealing in happiness.

"_Thankyouthankyouthankyou so much Will! I've been stuck in there for SO LONG!" _She sent estactically...and kissed me. It was a full-blown lip to lip kiss. I think I might've died right there from embarassement, and Latias looked the same as she pulled out of the kiss and flew back, her face now the same colour as her wings.

Riolu looked like he was about to say something, but I shot him a look that said Make a smart comment and I'll chuck you into the upper stratosphere.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Latios broke it with his rumbling stomach.

"_Errr, you wouldn't happen to have any more berries for me and Latias would you Will? We literallly haven't eaten in three years_"

"Yeah, sure. By the way, how can you not eat for three years and survive?" I asked him, whilst taking out the rest of the berries in my bag, and putting them on the floor.

"_The Soul Dew keeps you alive while you're inside it, so that your soul can't just dissapear. Thanks!" _Latios explained, as he and Latias tucked into their first meal in 36 months.

After they had eaten, and some introductions were made, we set out for the Pacific again.

"You know, I've just realised that having two of you called Latias and two called Latios is going to make things a bit awkward. Do you two want names, because I'd like to keep my kids names as they are" The two older dragons had been flying around, looking at everything they could after being stuck inside a jewel for years, but they flew back down.

"_Yeah sure, what names do you have in mind?"_ Latios asked.

"Oh I don't know...ummm, L-La-Lyra for Latias?" I questioned.

"_I love it!"_ She said, hugging me, and thankfully not kissing me. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but it was awkward in front of the others.

"Okay, and errr, Logan?" I asked, looking at Latios.

"_Yeah, that sounds good" _He replied, still taking in everything around him.

"Alright, well I know Latias can use a human disguise, what about you Lat- I mean Logan?"

"_Umm, actually that's the only thing Latias knows how to do, and I know nothing apart from the Luster Purge I used to stop the wave from hitting Altomare, and that was just out of instinct, same as going invisible, apart from we can do that at will_"

"Does that mean, out of all four of you Eons, Latias is the one who knows the most?" I asked.

"_Errrm, yeah?"_ Logan said uncomfortably. I face-palmed.

"Well, I'm gonna have to start training all of you for good soon or later"

And...that's a wrap! Yes, I know a lot of you have been hoping for it, so here it is! Altoshipping! Except it's with Will, so I'm calling it Wolfshipping :P


	27. Chapter 27 - Training

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Just so you know, I started that idea I had about one-shots of Will meeting the Eons, it's called Wierd Encounters of the Pokemon Kind

Chapter Twenty Seven – Training

After I had released Latias and Latios, ahem, I mean Lyra and Logan from the Soul Dew, we decided to walk a bit further, camp for the night, then start training the next day. We found a nice clear field to train in, but would need to be careful of using fire attacks in case it spread. I called them around to discuss my plans for their training.

"Okay! So you've seen Riolu and Flygon use their attacks against Team Rocket, and you all need to learn to do the same. I want to teach each of you at least one attack today, as that's all you'll need to use at the Sevii Islands, but it'll be good to defend yourselves as well. Actually, now that I think about it, how did you two learn moves whilst trapped in a lab?" I looked to our two new Pokemon.

"Instincts. Let's just say a lot of their experiments didn't go so well"Riolu said, smirking.

I smiled at the thought. "Alright, well I don't know all of the attacks that you can learn, but it's not hard to guess. Latias, Latios I want you both to learn DragonBreath, Lyra you learn Zen Headbutt and Logan, see if you can get the hang of using your Luster Purge. Pidgeot, do you know any attacks?"

"I know Gust and Sand Attack" She replied.

"OK, try to learn Wing Attack, you can probably learn that from just practising your flying and trying to, well, attack things with your wings. Riolu could you try and help Lyra to learn Zen Headbutt as that seems to be kind of a Fighting type move, and Psychic too. Using your aura should help. Logan, just try to get the same feeling you had when saving Altomare and practise focusing it into energy. Flygon you help the twins to leanr Dragonbreath, seeing as you already know it. I'm going to see if I can use my powers any more, and focus them into attacks, let's go!"

They all spread out to different parts of the field while Pidgeot took to the air. I found a rock and sat down, hoping I could sort of meditate. I closed my eyes and focused on nothing, clearing my mind. Trying to think of nothing isn't as easy as you'd like when only a day ago you were kissed. I couldn't get my mind of her now, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"_Ohoho, got your eye on someone eh?_" An all too familiar voice said in my head, and my eyes narrowed.

"_Leave now, or I'll make you" _I replied.

"_Ha! Not likely, I intend to stop you from getting anywhere near the Sevii Islands, and even if you do, I always have Plan B_"

"_What are you?!"_ I asked, hoping it might give me a straight answer for once, but no luck.

"_Nobody, according to Arceus!" _It shouted in my mind. "_Anyway, on to buisness"_

I tried to open my eyes, but found that I couldn't. I was trapped in the darkness with only the Corruption for company. Time to change that. I tried searching around in my mind, to find the source of the voice, and just as I reached some sort of eye with a black border, it was shrouded in purple, clouding itself from my vision. Then intense pain filled my mind, and I couldn't focus on anything.

I still tried to break free of it's hold but to no avail, and it laughed.

"_Awww, is the puny little Mew inside too pathetic to fight back? Shame, you won't be able to carry on your relationship with that Latias of yours" _It mocked.

"Okay, that's IT! You're the reason she had to sacrifice herself for the Soul Dew anyway!" A new rage filled my mind and I started to fight back.

"_Temper, temper. You wouldn't want me to kill Latias would you?_" It said, reinforcing it's hold on my mind, but this time it sounded slightly worried. Good.

"_Her name isn't Latias. It's _LYRA!" I shouted the last part, and released a massive amount of power I never knew I had. My eyes opened for a fraction of a second to see I was falling from over a hundred meters in the air, and a red flash...

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight, I was lying down.

"Where is it? Is it gone?" I asked the air, but before long all my Pokemon came over, and I sat up.

"_Will! I'm so glad you're okay! What happened?_" Lyra hugged me, hard.

"Lyra! Can't breathe!" I choked out, and she let go.

"_Sorry, I was just worried"_

_"_No it's fine" I said, stroking her feathers. "What happened to me?"

"We had been training for about an hour, before we noticed you hovering in the air, really high up" Riolu started.

"We tried to fly up to you, but we kept bouncing off of something invisible, so we couldn't do anything. We decided to keep training, but keep an eye on you. You were kind of jerking around, and there was this purple electricity stuff shooting out" Pidgeot explained.

"_Then after about three hours you shouted my name, and I turned around to see a massive amount of pink light, and then you fell. I managed to save you though"_ Lyra finished.

"_We were really worried! What happened Dad?" _Latios asked, nudging me.

"I was trying to focus when I heard the Corruption's voice in my head. I saw a flash of an eye, before it was covered in purple, and then my mind was filled with pain. I eventually managed to fight it off, then started falling before Lyra caught me" I didn't mention how my love for Lyra was the reason that I was able to fight back though.

"So...is it gone for good?" Riolu asked, looking around as if he could see it.

"I don't know but I don't think so. I think I might have just stopped it for a little while. Anyway, did you guys learn your attacks?"

They managed to show off their new moves except Logan.

"_I didn't manage to perfect it, but I managed to use it a couple of times"_ He said ashamedly.

"No it's fine, try it again anyway" I said consoling, then backed off.

His body began to glow before it was envoloped in a giant sphere of energy. It looked like he was preparing to fire it, when it exploded releasing a lot of smoke. When it cleared, we saw him still floating, perfectly unharmed.

"_See?"_ Logan said glumly.

"That was good! You just need to focus on holding it together more" I replied, patting his snout.

"_Thanks Will" _He said, and licked my face.

"Euch!" I said, wiping my face with my sleeve. "Right, well we should keep moving, we'll continue the training tomorrow" I walked back to get my bag, and slung it over my back. As I was passing the Pokemon I leant over and pecked Lyra on the cheek, which made both hers and mine's faces turn red.

"Thanks" I said, walking away, and I could feel my Pokemon's stares on my back. "C'mon let's go!" I shouted over my shoulder, and they all caught up.

Yay! This was my best chapter so far I think. Action, Wolfshipping and emotions! R&R!


	28. Chapter 28 - The Pacific

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: OK, so I have a lot to tell you guys and ask you in this one. First, do you know of a better name than Logan for Latios? I'm not sure if I like it. Second, tell me how I'm doing in terms of Woflshipping, because I've never written any romance before. Thirdly, who do you think the main bad guy is, according to the clues I've hidden throughout the story! (Tip: he's not an OC). Lastly, I know some of you are kind of confused about the 5th Pokemon Movie. Let's just say it wasn't Ash and Brock that were in it, otherwise there would be some issues in terms of plot :P

Chapter Twenty Eight – The Pacific

We had been travelling for three weeks, across America's fields, forests, mountains and roads. The corruption hadn't bothered us since my fight with it, and I was beginning to hope I'd defeated it. However, I knew this couldn't be true; how could something that had destroyed an entire world be defeated with a single fight?

On our journey we had gotten to know each other a bit more – especially myself and Lyra – and had trained a lot more too. We hadn't kissed since the Corruption reared it's ugly...eye? But we had started just being together a lot more, and the other Pokemon had gotten used to it. Logan didn't seem to have a problem with it, at least he hadn't told me if he did.

Finally, we were cresting a hill near a motorway that we had just rushed across. It was evening, and there was a surprising break in traffic that we took advantage of. We could hear sounds of traffic and we could see a lot of light over the horizon.

We all took in a breath as the sight over the hill greeted us. A giant city sprawled across the coastline, with the Pacific behind it. Millions of lights twinkled as cars travelled in and out of the metropolis, the skyscrapers rising up out of the urban mess. The sun was reaching the edge of the ocean, turning the sky and waters orange creating a beautiful sight.

"We're finally here. We've reached the Pacific" I put my arm around Lyra's neck, and squeezed gently.

"_This is incredible. I've never seen any city bigger than Altomare, due to the fact that I couldn't leave it. This is amazing"_ She sent, smiling back at me.

"So how are we going to get to the Sevii Islands?" Flygon asked. Her wing had slowly healed over the first week that we had been journeying, and she was able to fly again soon after.

"I have no idea. Maybe we could sneak onto a ferry or something? I hadn't really thought about it" I ansered, looking at the giant port housed in the city. "What city is this anyway?" I started taking my map out, but Lyra made me look over to a massive sign saying WELCOME TO LOS ANGELES. "Oh"

"_Yeah, anyway, how are we going to find out what ferries go to the Sevii Islands anyway?"_ Latios asked.

"Easy; Lyra can you still use your human form from Altomare?" I asked.

Blue light engulfed her, and soon a normal teenage girl was standing before me. She had jeans, red top and brown hair.

"That's not the same one you used before you were trapped in the Soul Dew is it?" I asked, looking at her disguise.

"_No, Lorenzo passed away about ten years after Latios, I mean Logan sacrificed himself to save Altomare. Then, as Bianca was still a teenager, she left on her Pokemon journey, and I wasn't able to go with her, having to guard the Soul Dew_"

"I'm sorry" I said, hugging her.

"_I've gotten over it, it's fine" _She replied. "_So what's the plan?"_

"You and I need to get into the city and find something about ferries. I've no idea how we'll know which islands are the Sevii's though, we'll just have to improvise. Do you three want to come with me invisibly? It's gonna be pretty packed in there"

"_No, we'll stay here"_ Latias replied, and I knew she was remembering Inverness.

"Alright, we'll try to get back just after the sun sets, bye!" I called, and we walked down into the city.

There was a pavement beside the highway, leading right the way down and we followed it. We wen tthrough at least thirty intersections before reaching the sea wall and the beaches. Somepoint on the way, Lyra had started holding my hand, still nervous about being around so many people.

We walked along the tiles until we reached the edge of the huge docks, with everything from cruise liners to rowing boats tied to it. There was actually a big building that you had to go through to get there, and inside we found a big billboard showing all of the times for the ships.

There was actually one that read U.S.S. ORIGIN – SEVII ISLANDS – 22:00

"Really? I didn't think that it was called that in the real world...hold on..." I jogged over to a touristy map thing that showed the entire of the world. I looked around in the Pacific until...

"That's Hawaii!" I said, but everything I saw related to it read Sevii Islands.

"That must have been another thing that came through with the remnants of the Pokemon world" Lyra said, coming up behind me.

"Yeah...right, let's get back to the others and figure out a plan" I said.

Another half-hour of walking and we arrived back at the hillside where the other Pokemon were.

"Any luck?" Pidgeot asked.

"Yeah, we found that the Sevii Islands actually came through with the last bits of the Pokemon world, so no problem there, and we found a ship that sails there tonight. We just need to figure out a plan..."

So, I've sped up this story a little bit, realising that it would be boring going through all those days of training and stuff, so I just skipped them! XD


	29. Chapter 29 - Sneaking

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: I have ended the HTTYD story and have decided to just keep going with Pokemon for now. Sorry for all you HTTYD fans, but it's just not me. And, I've now got the same amount of chapters as I do reviews! Come on guys! I need some feedback!

Chapter Twenty Nine – Sneaking

The wind whistled in my ears as I flew on Pidgeot's back towards the docks. Flygon was flying next to us with Riolu on her back, and the Lati's were invisible.

We flew way up high, straight over the docks and over the Pacific Ocean. Then we descended to just a meter over the waves, and flew back in. We hoped the darkness of the night and the ocean would stop us from being seen.

Then, the ship pulled out of port with a massive blast of it's horn, and we pulled around so that we were right beside the hull. It expanded as it went upwards, far enough that no one would see us here. We flew like this for another hour, just to make sure that everyone would be asleep, then Pidgeot and Flygon quickly swooped up, dropped myself and Riolu on the deck and then went back into hiding.

We stealthily walked along the edge of the ship, we were looking for a good hiding place for the journey. It was only a one day trip, thanks to the marvels of modern day technology, but we still couldn't let the public even get a glance of the Pokemon. I had seen news of other people actually becoming friends with some Pokemon, but others had been doing tests. Some were quite harmless, just testing what attacks they had, but others...I didn't want to think about it.

Eventually we reached the back end of the ship, where we found six lifeboats. Perfect. We carefuly climbed up to them, using the service ladders on the side of the ship.

"W_e found a good spot guys" _I sent to Pidgeot and Flygon, and they quickly flew up to where we were. The Lati's revelaed themselves, as they had been following us all this time, and we settled down.

I sighed and laid back with my head on the edge of one of the lifeboats. My kids came and laid down on my lap, and I put my arms over them before falling asleep.

I woke up to the sound of many many people, moving around above and below deck.

I shook my head a little bit and started moving around. The Lati's got off me, and I got up on my knees, careful not to stand up. If people saw us, we'd be on the news all over again, wanted and wouldn't be able to get to the Sevii Isles.

"_Attention all passengers. We are inbound for the Sevii Islands, and will be docking in five hours. Enjoy your trip"_ An announcers voice said over the speakers.

We ended up just lying around and relaxing for the most of it, looking out at the beautiful ocean, and sky. However, one hour before we were due to dock the eons spoke up.

"_Dad? I'm hungry"_ Latios said, and flew over to me.

"_OK, I'll see if I can get some food, I don't have any more berries on me at the moment" _I replied. I peekd over the edge of the orange rubber. There were no people walking past us... I took the chance and started to climb out of it, to get onto the ladder again. However, I slipped and tried to grab the lifeboa's edge. Then the entire thing was pulled over and myself, the kids adn Riolu all fell down to the deck with a crash.

I started to move it, but I heard shouts and gasps of shock from overhead. The lifeboat was pulled away to reveal myself and Riolu, the twins were invisble.

Everyone who saw Riolu went silent.

"_Pidgeot, Flygon, get us out of here now!"_ I sent, and the two flew down to us, landing before the stunned crowd. We climbed on their backs and took off, the Lati's not far behind. I could hear people taking videos and pictures, and a couple were making calls.

We sped towards the distant islands, and before long I could hear helicopters in the distance. They came from the islands, but we couldn't stop. It was now or never.

We kept flying, and when we reached the isles, I started looking around, and saw May, Max and Brock looking up at us from a hotel. I showed Pidgeot where they were, and landed next to them.

"Will!" I was hugged by my siblings.

"It's great to see you too, but we have a slight problem" I said, gesturing to the helicopters who were filming the entire thing.

"Do we have all the Pokemon types?" Brock asked.

"I sure hope so, but we don't have time to check!" I replied hurreidly. Then I was grabbed by a pair a vines which pulled me towards my old friend, who nuzzled me.

"Hey Bayleef!" I said. "Now let's go!" I ended the hug, as a portal appeared above us in the sky.

"_Where do we go?"_ I asked the God Pokemon, and he flew down.

"_Follow me"_ He started hovering up the hill in the middle of the island, the rest of us following. When we reached the top there was a wierd carving in the ground, with twenty four different rocks around it.

"_Use the attack that matches your type, if you're a dual type then choose one"_ He quickly instructed. "_Will, you and I need to be in the center. Focus on the images of all of the Legendaries and think about bringing them back"_

I closed my eyes and thought about all of the Pokemon that guarded the the Pokemon world, and soon to be this one. I could feel myself getting really tired, but I didn't give up. I could hear the shouts of the public as they gathered around the stone circle, the helicopters all around. Then all the Pokemon fired off their respective attacks, colliding above us.

Then, a malevolent voice echoed around us, and everything turned purple...

DUN DUN DUNNN! The final battle is afoot, and I bet you guys are really wanting to know who the bad guy is now!


	30. Chapter 30 - The Final Battle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Here we go...the climax of Mew's Child! But not to worry, I have a sequel planned, so my writing won't go dry.

Chapter Thirty – The Final Battle

"_I'm baaaack!"_ The Corruption called in a sing-song voice.

"_Begone, Corruption! It's over!"_ Arceus replied.

"_It's not over until the Unown sings!"_ It said fiercely, and I had a series of flashbacks in rapid sucession.

"_Not even a legendary...Arceus wouldn't notice..."_ And then I saw the eye, covered in purple.

"_You're going to regret that Arceus ever created you!"_ I shouted, focusing even harder on bringing the Legendaries back.

"_You're going to regret ever fighting me! Watch and weep!" _It cried, and my eyes were forced open. I was turned to see May, Max and Brock, just before lightning struck. They were gone.

"_NO!" _I screamed, and put up a shield across the rest of the Pokemon and myself.

Then I heard a great simultaneous cry, and I saw all of the Legendaries appear before my very eyes.

"_Fight back!"_ Arceus called, and they all turned to the purple Unown hovering above us.

"_Too late!" _It cackled, and they all turned back to me, their eyes glowing purple.

"No..." I whispered, and looked up as the Unown split into it's 26 alphabetical parts. They formed a sphere, and Psychic energy began forming in the middle. Then, all of the humans, Pokemon, plants, anything alive dissapeared, but my Pokemon were still safe inside the shield.

Then all the matter deformed around us, leaving just myself, the Unown, the controlled legendaries and my Pokemon. Now even Arceus was purple, and we all appeared to be standing on nothing.

Then, the fact that the Unown had just destroyed the entirety of the universe and everything in it, hit me. Pure fury boiled inside me, and I screamed in rage. I formed a mental sphere of pure hatred, glowing red, and fired it at the Unown, shattering their sphere. But it was too late, the world was gone.

"_Someone's had a bad day, haven't they?"_ It asked tauntingly, and this time the voice was multiplied by 26 as they all spoke at once.

"_YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" _I shouted at the top of my Psychic voice, and I saw them actually cringe from the force of it. I fired more spheres of energy at them, and they impacted with giant explosions. Now my Pokemon were fighting too, holding their own against the Corruption. It didn't seem to have any way to fight back, now that I had destroyed their mental power.

They started to back off, looking a bit frightened, and I advanced on them. I was feeling like I could pass out at any moment, but I couldn't stop now, I had them on the ropes.

"Wh-what are you!?" It asked in desperation, as I charged up one final giant ball of fury. I released.

"I'm Mew's Child"

Then I passed out.

Dammit!

And there you go! Another shorter chapter, but I wanted these out as soon as possible. R&R!


	31. Chapter Thirty One - Rebirth

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N; Sorry if the last two chapters have seemed really hurried, I just wanted to get this story finished. Then I can properly plan out the sequel, which might take a few days. Sorry about that.

Chapter Thirty One – Rebirth

I woke up to see a marble room. I raised my head and was immediatly tackled by all my Pokemon.

"_Will! You're alive!" _Lyra shouted, and caught me in a long tender kiss. I didn't protest and wrapped my arms around her neck. After what seemed like an eternity we broke apart, and I looked around at my other Pokemon. All of them were either smirking at us, or looking away embarrasedly.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Never mind" Riolu said, still smiling. "Arceus wants a word" It sounds really bad when someone puts it like that.

"Oh, alright, where is he?" I asked the emanation Pokemon.

"In the throne room, through that doorway" He pointed out of the only exit out of here. It was at least forty feet tall. In fact everything in this place was massive.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"_The Hall of Origin, Arceus' residence and meeting place for every single Legendary on Earth_" Logan answered.

"Have you been here before?" I wondered.

"_Every Legendary has, at least once_" He explained.

I walked through the massive doorway, and found myself at one side of a massive meeting room. All the Legendaries were sat down, or roosting, or floating at the sides of the room, and Arceus was standing in front of his throne, evidently waiting for me.

As soon as he saw me, he bowed, as did all the other Pokemon in the room, except my own. We all stopped and stared at the fact that the literal gods of the world were bowing to us, until I realised that I was one of them, and the four Lati's were technically them as well.

We walked forward and bowed in front of Arceus.

"_Rise"_ He said, and we all stood up again. "_The Court of the Hall of Origin would like to thank you all for your sacrifice in saving our world. Is there any way we can thank you for this great deed? I understand you are with Latias?"_

_"My name is Lyra, Lord Arceus" _Lyra corrected him.

"You let the human name you?!" Groudon roared.

"_One, Will isn't human, two, I was happy for him to name me, and three...I love him!"_ She turned to me, kissed me briefly, and then turned and glared at Groudon. The entirety of the court was absolutely silent, as this was a shocking revelation to them.

"_Well, I have to say, this is the first time I've heard this court entirely silent! Usually, they're all arguing about something!_"Arceus commented, and myself and my Pokemon burst out laughing.

"_Now, is there anything we can do as return for saving us?"_ He asked me, and I had to think.

"Well...would you be able to make Pidgeot, Flygon, Bayleef and Riolu immortal?" I asked hestitantly. "Because I was thinking, Lyra, Logan, myself and my kids-"

"You call them your kids?!" Groudon interrupted, and the twins gave him such a look that he put his hands up in surrender.

I had to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah...I was thinking that they won't live forever, and if you could make them immortal then-" This time I was swamped by my own Pokemon, as Flygon and Pidgeot eveloped me in their wings, Riolu hugged me, and Bayleef nuzzled me.

"_Well, I can see your Pokemon aren't complaining about it"_ Arceus joked. "_This will only take a minute"_

My Pokemon seperated from me, and lined up in front of the God Pokemon. Then the big golden ring thing around Arceus began glowing, and some white stuff flowed from him, into the four Pokemon. Then they glowed for a few seconds, before returning to normal.

"_Now, being immortal doesn't mean you can't be killed, it just means you will never age, so don't get over confident" _He explained. "_Now Will, onto more pressing matters; You had defeated the Unown, but it had deleted all matter and beings apart from us. When we remade the Universe, we had to restore life to the Unown. As all Pokemon are there for a reason be they Legendary or not, they had to be there for the world to exist. We easily caged the Unown as soon as we restored it, but it was free for a fraction of a second, in which all of the humans on the world reappeared. This means that the Unown managed to restore all of the humans that were there just before the world was deleted, and the rules that were erected from Chaos in the Beginning stop us from getting rid of the humans. And the control that the Unown had exerted on some of the humans on Earth remained while we trapped it. Do you think you could try and get rid of them?"_ Arceus asked, and I could actually tell he was pleading with me.

"Well, I don't have much else to do really, and some of my friends have scores to settle with some humans, so I accept" I said, looking back at my Pokemon.

"_Good, but I do have some bad news...since your siblings and Brock, and there Pokemon were killed by the Unown, they haven't been resurrected, and our rules stop us from getting them back..."_ Arceus explained sombrely.

I could feel tears pricking my eyes, but I was determined not to cry in front of Arceus and the other Legendaries. Lyra, seeing this, put her arm over my shoulders, comforting me.

"R-right, is there anything else we should know?" I asked.

"_No, but I would like to have a private word with Lyra. Court dismissed!_" Arceus called, and all the Legendaries left, flying, teleporting, bounding. I walked just out of the hall, to a giant corridor and waited a few minutes before Lyra came out with a face happier than I had ever seen her, other than when i had woken up.

"What was it?" I asked her, as she floated over.

"He just said that he was happy for our relationship to carry on...and Bianca's back!" She squealed ecstically.

"That's great!" I said, grinning at her. "Now how do we get out of he-"

Without warning, we were teleported down to the Sevii Islands, with the helicopters still filming the exact spot, the crowds around us.

"Well, arse"

WOOOO! Mew's Child is finished! I have no idea what the sequel will be called, so just keep checking my profile over the next few days! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, followed and favourited over the last month and a bit! :)


	32. Announcement

Okay, so none of you seem to have noticed that I've posted a sequel, so I decided to just add this to Mew's Child so that you'd notice. It's called A New World, A Pokemon World, find it on my profile!


End file.
